The Sentiment Experiment
by blondeweasel
Summary: Sherlock was never a people person. And he most definitely wasn't a child person. But when he finds himself confronted with a newly transformed sibling, Sherlock will have to face the very sentiment he claims he doesn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will make a lot more sense if you read, or at least have an idea of the plot of my other story: Fly in the Ointment. **

**So, apparently I like clichéd plots and story ideas. Oh well, sue me. This story is immensely fun to write and I find it very easy to write a child's voice. I work with 5-year-olds so I have a lot of experience with kids. If you enjoy this, please feel free to leave a review. If you don't enjoy it...best keep that to yourself, thanks. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

John really had no idea how they ended up in this situation. One moment Addie was a normal, fully grown 24-year-old girl, and the next…well…

Sherlock stared down at her as if she were one of his experiments that he couldn't wait to take apart and analyze. It was actually rather creepy.

"Hello, my name is Adelaide Holmes. What's your name?" John was instantly aware of a small hand tugging at his wrist.

"Umm…John...John Watson," he answered.

Addie stuck out her hand as a greeting. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. John."

John returned her hand shake. "You don't seem very afraid of strangers," he commented.

"You're not a stranger. You're Sherlock's friend," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sherlock? Where are we?" she asked, addressing Sherlock for the first time since this weird turn of events.

Sherlock kept his calculating gaze on her and answered her. "We're in my flat, Addie."

"Your flat? But you're not old enough to have a flat…where's mummy?"

"Mummy isn't here, Adelaide. I live on my own…well, with John too," Sherlock answered.

"Ooooh, mummy's gonna be mad at you for leaving home! You're gonna be in big trouble!"

Once again Sherlock was back to studying Addie as if she were under a microscope.

John broke the awkward silence. "Addie, how old are you?"

"Four and a half!" she proclaimed proudly, puffing out her chest.

"So you're four then. De-aged 20 years…interesting," Sherlock said.

"Four and a half!" Addie corrected him.

"You are four. No longer three, and not yet five. So four," Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"Four and a half!" Addie yelled stomping her feet and crossing her arms, looking every bit as old as she said.

"Oh for god sakes," Sherlock sat down on the couch wearily. John joined him.

Addie chose to sit on the floor at their feet. "Sherlock?" she asked.

"Hmmm…"

"Where's Mycof?"

"It's Myc_roft_ and he's not here."

"Is he still at university?" she asked curiously. "He's always at university," she sighed.

"He's not at university. He's working."

"Working?"

"Yes, at his job."

"Job? He has a job?"

"Yes, here in London."

"He's here in London?" she asked excitedly.

"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say and turning it into a question?" Sherlock asked, annoyed.

"No."

"Good. Are we done with the questions now?" he asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Sherlock?"

"WHAT?!" he snapped.

"Can we go see Mycof?"

"No."

"But I miss him! Can we tell him that I miss him?" Addie asked innocently. She gave her brother her saddest puppy eyes.

"We aren't going to see him Addie," Sherlock said. Then he paused and a wicked smile came over his face. "But we can call him…"

"Call him?" Addie asked.

"Yes, on his phone."

"Mycof has a phone?"

"Yes," he said. "John? Can you get my phone off the table?"

John retrieved Sherlock's phone and held it out to him. Sherlock gave him a raised eyebrow and a hand gesture that said 'well, go on then' and he gestured towards Addie.

John found Mycroft's name in the contacts and handed it to Addie. Addie stared at the phone for a few seconds before looking back at John confusedly and handing it back to him. John took it and pushed the 'call' button.

"Now hold it up to your ear and talk," he instructed.

Addie gave him a patented Holmes scowl. "I'm four. Not stupid."

Sherlock smirked.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Mycroft's voice came across the line.

No answer.

"Hello...?"

Silence.

"Sherlock, I'm really not in the mood for silly games today, so if you could just tell me why you called…"

"Mycof…is that you?"

"Who is this? Sherlock?"

"No silly! It's me. Addie!"

"Adelaide? Why are you using Sherlock's phone?"

"I dunno. It's really cool though."

"Addie…are you ok?"

"Uh huh…Mycof, Sherlock left home. He's not living wif mummy no more. He lives wif Mr. John now," she said, as if revealing a deep dark secret. "Oh, and he says you have a job! Did you quit university? Mummy and daddy won't be pleased."

"Addie…are you alright? Did you drink too much wine again?"

"No silly! I'm only four!" she chuckled.

There was a heavy silence on Mycroft's end. Addie grew impatient.

"Mycof…"

"Addie, could you please put Sherlock on the phone?"

"Ok!" she said brightly, handing the phone over to Sherlock.

Sherlock took the phone and walked out of the room to resume the conversation with Mycroft.

John was awkwardly left with Addie. Luckily he heard a "Yoo-hoo!" from outside the door and was saved by Mrs. Hudson coming to check on them.

"Oh hello John, dear. Came to see if you two are alright. I heard a bit of cursing and yelling just now," she said.

John figured it had to do with Sherlock and Mycroft's phone conversation.

"We're fine Mrs. Hudson, thanks for asking," John told her.

Mrs. Hudson looked down when she felt a tugging at her dress.

"What's your name?" Addie asked her.

"Well, who is this? Hello dear! My name is Mrs. Hudson," she said to Addie.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, my name is Adelaide Holmes," she smiled brightly at her.

Mrs. Hudson nodded sweetly before things started to click in to place in her head. "Adelaide? You mean…but, how?"

John steered her away from Addie and whispered to her, "We're not sure, but we're looking into it. I'm sorry, we didn't exactly plan for this. She'll be no trouble at all. Promise!" John said, not really confident that he could keep that promise given the fact that Addie was a Holmes after all.

Mrs. Hudson patted his arm, "It's alright dear. No troubles. I'll just go make us some tea shall I?"

"Two sugars for me!" she heard coming from Sherlock's room.

"I'm not your housekeeper!" she shouted back before going into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later found John, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, and a four-year-old Addie sitting around the table sipping their drinks.

"I want tea," Addie pouted.

"No tea," John responded.

"But I want tea!"

"The tea is too strong and there's too much caffeine. No tea." Sherlock answered, not looking up from his microscope.

"He's right sweetheart. Now be a good girl and drink your milk," Mrs. Hudson said, patting her arm.

Addie pouted again. "But milk is so _boring_!" she exclaimed dramatically.

John smirked at how like Sherlock she sounded when she said that.

"Addie, do shut-up and finish your milk before I put you in the corner," Sherlock said, never breaking concentration.

Addie made a face but finished her milk all the same. Mrs. Hudson began clearing the dishes and John took up reading the paper.

Suddenly Addie appeared next to Sherlock and peered over his shoulder. "What'cha doin'?" she asked.

He shot her an annoyed glance and went back to his analyzing. "Nothing. Go away."

"Ooooh are you doing a 'spearment?"

Sherlock didn't answer, nor did he bother to correct her mispronunciation.

"Can I help wif your 'spearment?"

"No."

"But you always let me help when you're 'spearmenting."

"Well not this time. It's not for children."

"Aww, but I wanna help!"

"No! Now go away."

Addie went silent, but she didn't move from Sherlock's side. "What is it?"

Sherlock gave a long-suffering sigh and turned to address her.

"It's a frog's leg and I'm waiting for it to ferment properly."

John was watching the scene from over his paper trying not to look so amused. He cringed when he heard Sherlock tell Addie what he was observing, fully expecting her to scream.

Instead Addie yelled out, "Cool!" and moved in closer.

She stuck her little finger out and made to poke the leg. "Can I touch it?"

Sherlock snapped out of his daze and slapped her hand.

"Adelaide! Do not EVER touch one of my experiments EVER again! Do you understand me?!"

Addie's eyes went wide and she jerked back from Sherlock with a frightened look, rubbing her hand.

"I…I'm sorry…I just wanted to help you wif your 'spearment…" she said, chin wobbling and tears starting to well up.

John kicked Sherlock from under the table, making him jump and look at him. John jerked his head towards Addie and gave him a look. Sherlock put down the sample and turned from the microscope.

Addie had tears on her face and was still rubbing her hand. Sherlock took it gently in his own and examined it. There was some redness around the knuckles and he immediately felt guilty.

"Look Addie, I'm sorry I slapped you, and I'm sorry I yelled. But I need to make sure you understand that you can't be playing with this stuff. It's for your own safety. Alright?"

Addie silently nodded and sniffled before throwing her arms around Sherlock's middle and squeezing him tight. Her voice was muffled a bit in Sherlock's blazer but he heard her just fine.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me Lockie, please!"

He patted her back gently. "Addie, I don't hate you. I'll never hate you."

"I'll never touch your 'spearments again! I'll be a good girl! Promise!"

"I know you won't, Addie. And you are a good girl. Don't worry."

He allowed her a bit to compose herself before setting her on the table top next to him. "Is your hand alright?"

Addie was still rubbing it but she nodded. Sherlock looked to John and motioned to the freezer. John got up to get some ice, being sure to block Addie's view lest there be another severed head in there to greet him.

He walked over and set the bag of ice on Addie's hand. "Thank you, Mr. John," she said shyly.

He smiled at her. "You're very welcome, Miss Addie."

Addie giggled and settled on the chair next to Sherlock to watch him work.

"Sherlock?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I have some more milk?"

John chuckled and he moved to the fridge to pour her a glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my one reviewer and follower/favorite-er! I know this story may be confusing if you haven't read the other one. Basically, Addie is Sherlock and Mycroft's little sister who they thought was dead for the past 5 years. Then she came back. In this story, now she's been de-aged to a four-year-old. Basically sums it up. So, here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to give feedback if you want :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Milk only satisfied Addie for so long and she started getting restless.

"Do you have any toys?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not kiddo," John answered.

"What would we do with toys Addie? We're grown men," Sherlock said.

Addie shrugged.

"What about puzzles? I love puzzles!" she said excitedly.

"Nope. Not unless you count the crossword puzzle in the newspaper John's reading."

Addie wrinkled her nose at the idea. "That's no fun."

"How 'bout some books?" she asked again.

"None that have any pictures," Sherlock replied.

"Hey! I can read! Mycof and you taught me last summer, 'member?"

"Yes, well, even then I highly doubt we have anything at your reading level."

"Then what am I s'posed to do?"

"You could always watch telly," John suggested. Addie shot him an 'are you serious?' glare. "Or…not."

"Your flat is so _boring_!" Addie whined.

"You could take a nap," Sherlock said.

"I don't take naps Sherlock. I'm not a baby!"

"Well, suit yourself then. Have fun being bored," Sherlock said.

John, knowing the dangers of a bored Holmes attempted to come to the rescue. "Addie, what about drawing? I can get you some paper and a pen. Draw Sherlock a picture," John suggested.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Addie seemed to be contemplating this. She didn't especially like drawing but seeing it was her only option she decided it was better than nothing.

"Alright. I guess that'll do," she answered.

John, satisfied that he'd averted a potential disaster, went to go find some paper and a pen. He brought the materials to Addie and set them on the living room table.

"Thank you," Addie said, walking over to it. "Can I draw a picture for you too Mr. John?"

He smiled at her, "Of course. And if it's really good, it might even make the fridge."

Addie looked at him confused. "Why would you put my picture in the fridge Mr. John? Papers don't go bad."

John heard Sherlock snort from the kitchen. He leaned down to explain to her. "No Addie, not in the fridge. On the fridge. That's what mummies and daddies do when they get a nice picture. They put it on the fridge for everyone to see because they're proud of it."

Addie's eyes lit up. "So if my picture is really, really good you'll put it on the fridge? So everyone can see how good it is?"

"Yes. And they'll be so impressed by your amazing drawing skills. Do you think you could do a good enough picture to make the fridge?"

Addie enthusiastically nodded her head and set to work on her masterpiece. John smiled and stood up to walk back to the kitchen.

20 minutes had passed without a peep from anyone. Sherlock experimenting, John updating his blog, and Addie drawing in the next room. John's legs were going numb so he decided to stretch them and check on Addie at the same time.

He walked into the living room and saw Addie passed out on the rug next to the table, the pen still in her hand. He took it and set it down then gently lifted her and placed her on the couch. He threw Sherlock's coat over her and went to clean up her mess.

He stopped when he saw her picture. It was a drawing of a small flat, resembling their own with five stick figures standing inside. An elderly woman held a tea pot and the words 'Mrs. Hudsun' were scrawled underneath it. Next came a man with an umbrella, 'Mycof' written next to it. Addie had drawn herself in between Mycroft and a tall figure with a scarf which she labeled 'Shurlok,' her stick figure's hands holding both of theirs. Next to Sherlock was a figure in a patterned jumper who he could only assume was himself. Sure enough Addie had written 'Mr. Jawn' underneath it. He smiled at the drawing and glanced at the big title scrawled across the top: 'My familee.' John decided it was most definitely fridge worthy.

* * *

Addie woke up on the couch, not remembering how she got there. She guessed she must have fallen asleep while drawing. She hoped her picture wasn't lost. She did her best work on it.

She sat up to go find it when she realized she needed the toilet. Two cups of milk before nap time wasn't a good idea. The thing was Addie had no idea where the bathroom was. She tried looking for John but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She glanced into the kitchen and saw Sherlock still absorbed in his experiment.

Addie padded over to him and tugged on his jacket. Sherlock didn't respond to the tugging.

"Sherlock?" she asked, tugging more insistently.

Still no movement.

"Sherlock? I need to go potty!"

"Addie, do refrain from childish words, it is not becoming," Sherlock finally responded.

"Ok. I need to go to the bafroom, Sherlock." She said.

"Well then, go. Why are you telling me?"

"I dunno where it is," Addie stated.

"Then go find it. It's the room with the sink and the toilet."

"Sherloooock!" she whined, bouncing and crossing her legs. "Help me find it!"

Sherlock gave a long-suffering sigh and looked at her.

"Please! I really gotta go!" More bouncing and whining.

Sherlock rolled his eyes then got up to lead her to the bathroom. "Here it is. Now you know and now you won't have to bother me about it anymore," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm going back to the kitchen now," he said as he turned to go down the hall.

"Wait! You're not gonna wait for me?"

"Addie, is this really necessary?"

She turned the puppy eyes on full force and he caved. "Fine. But hurry up. My frog leg's nearly fermented."

Addie disappeared into the bathroom and Sherlock waited outside for her. He heard the toilet flush but he heard no water running from the sink. He knocked on the door.

"Addie? Are you alright in there?"

"Uh huh…" The door opened and she appeared in the doorway, trousers unbuttoned and hands not washed. "I couldn't button my trousers. And I can't reach the sink."

Sherlock inwardly groaned. Children are so irritating. He bent down to do the button for her then lifted her to sit on his knee so she could wash her hands.

"Better?" he asked.

Addie nodded and took his hand in hers to walk back to the kitchen.

"Where's Mr. John?"

"He's at work."

"He's got a job too?"

"Yes. He's a doctor," Sherlock replied.

"Cool!"

"Yes, very 'cool'."

Suddenly Addie gasped and jumped off the stool. Sherlock grabbed her before she could fall and give him a heart attack.

"My picture! It's on the fridge! That means it's really, really good!"

"Yes, lovely," Sherlock replied, uninterested.

"Did you see it Sherlock? Do you like it? I drawed my family. See, that's Mrs. Hudson holding the tea, cuz she likes to make tea. Then there's Mycof wif his umbrella. There's me in the middle. And there's you wif your scarf and then Mr. John next to you!"

"As fascinating as this is, I have work to do," Sherlock said.

Addie's face fell into a frown. "You don't like it do you? All you care about are your stupid 'spearments!"

"I really don't have time for this Addie. Go whine somewhere else please."

"Mr. John liked it. He put it on the fridge cuz he's proud of it," said Addie as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well then, good for Mr. John," Sherlock answered.

"You're mean!" Addie yelled before running to the living room to sulk on the couch.

Sherlock ignored her.

When John returned from work he found a pouty Addie on the couch playing with Sherlock's scarf and a clearly-hadn't-moved-from-his-spot, Sherlock at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Good to know someone is enjoying it. And for those silent readers, if there are any, thanks for reading :) I'm a silent reader myself, so I don't hold it against you. Anyways, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What happened?" John asked.

"Sherlock's mean! He doesn't like my picture I drawed! All he cares about are his stupid 'spearments and nothing else!" Addie yelled

John sighed and his hand came to rest on her small shoulder. "I'm sure he likes it Addie, he's just busy at the moment. It is a very nice picture though. I even put it on the fridge, did you see?"

Addie nodded her head excitedly.

"And, I've got one more thing that will make you happy," John said, taking a bag out from behind his back.

He handed the bag to Addie and had her unwrap it. Her eyes widened.

"Thanks Mr. John!" she told him before a confused look came over her face. "What is it?"

John grinned. "It's a game," He explained to her. "This little device here is filled with tons of tiny little puzzles. Each time you tap here," he showed her, "You get a new puzzle. And each time you do the puzzle correctly you get to move on to another one."

Addie looked completely mesmerized by the little device. "There's lots of puzzles in here?" She asked and shook the device trying to hear the pieces rattling around.

John laughed, "No, no. There's not actually puzzles in there. It's a computer game."

"Oooh a compooter. Mycof had one of those when he went to university. He never let me play wif it," she said.

"Well, now you have one of your own," John told her.

Addie suddenly threw her arms around John. "Thank you Mr. John! I love my puzzle compooter!"

John hugged her back and replied, "You are very welcome. Now you don't have to be so bored. Shall we start one now?"

Addie nodded, "Yes please!"

John turned on the device and showed her how to start the game. Once he got her started she was completely enthralled in her puzzle and didn't even respond when he told her that he was going to the kitchen.

Sherlock looked up when John walked in.

"You don't have to spoil her John. She likes you just fine," Sherlock said.

"I wasn't trying to buy her affection. I was just trying to avert a disaster and keep her from getting so irritating when she's bored. You can't deny that it would be nice to have some quiet time without her in our hair every day," John said.

Sherlock agreed with an, "Mhhm."

"Mr. John! I finished one! I got it all right!" Addie shouted from the next room.

"I think you underestimated Addie's talent for doing puzzles," said Sherlock.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I downloaded three different versions, isn't it?"

Sherlock looked impressed. Then his text alert went off and he jumped up to get it.

Suddenly Addie appeared out of nowhere, her game forgotten on the coffee table, to lean over Sherlock's shoulder. "What was that?"

"I got a text." Sherlock answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh. From who?"

"Detective Lestrade."

"Who's atective 'Strade?"

"Detective Lestrade, and I work with him," Sherlock said, losing patience.

"You have a job too?" Addie asked.

"Yes."

"What's your job? Are you a doctor like Mr. John?"

"No. I'm a consulting detective," Sherlock answered as he started to clean up his experiment.

"Oh." Pause. "What's that mean?"

Sherlock ignored her as he kept gathering his things. John filled in for him.

"It means that he helps the police solve crimes. He catches bad guys."

"Wow!"

"Pretty cool, eh?" John nodded. Addie nodded back at him with wide eyes.

"Lestrade want us down at the scene as soon as possible. It's pretty recent so all of the evidence should be fresh," Sherlock said with unmasked glee.

John started putting on his coat and his boots along with Sherlock, discussing what they knew of the case so far.

"Cool! We're going to catch some bad guys!" Addie jumped up and shouted.

Both John and Sherlock paused mid-conversation and looked at her, as if forgetting she was in the room.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

"Mrs. Hudson?" John suggested.

"No, she's at her BINGO night," Sherlock cursed.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock! You won't bring her to a crime scene but you'll take her to a morgue?"

"I see your point."

"We'll have to take her with us," John said defeated.

"Shit!" Sherlock said running a hand through his hair.

Addie gasped "You said a bad word! Mummy's gonna wash your mouf out when she hears about it!"

Sherlock walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"Now Addie, listen to me carefully alright? We're going to go to the crime scene but I need you to do everything I tell you. Do as I say and be a good girl. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good," Sherlock said standing up.

"So you're really gonna take me?" she asked.

"We don't really have much choice now, do we?"

Addie's face lit up in excitement. "Thanks Sherlock! And I won't tell mum about your curse word. Pinky promise!" she said sticking out her pinky.

Sherlock hooked his pinky in hers and started gathering up some warm clothes. He stopped when he realized all of her clothes didn't shrink with her. John seemed to be thinking the same thing and he ran into her room frantically.

He returned with an armful of boxes containing kid clothes.

"Seems Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson thought ahead," he said dropping the box at Sherlock's feet.

Sherlock thanked god for them both and began searching for a coat and some boots.

Once Addie was dressed they all bustled outside and into the cab Sherlock hailed. Addie sat between them doing her best to be on good behavior. She didn't whine about the long cab ride, or the scratchy coat, or the tight seatbelt Sherlock insisted she wear.

They pulled up to the scene and Sherlock helped Addie out of the cab as John paid the cabbie. It wasn't long before Lestrade spotted them and he jogged over to fill them in on the situation.

"Took you guys long enough," Lestrade said. Anderson and Donovan came over to be briefed on the details also.

"Yeah, well, we were a bit…held up," John explained.

Lestrade felt a tugging on his jacket. He looked down into the light blue eyes of a little girl no older than 5 with dark wavy hair and a purple coat.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Umm…my name is Gregory Lestrade. What's your name?"

"My name is Adelaide Holmes. Pleased to meet'cha Mr. 'Strade," she said politely.

"Pleasure, Adel-" Lestrade cut off, looking to Sherlock and John. "What the f-" he looked at Addie smiling innocently up at him and began again. "What the _hell_, Sherlock?!"

"We can explain…well actually no we can't, but we don't have time for that right now. Let's get to the case," Sherlock said.

"Now wait a minute, we can't have a kid coming into a crime scene! It's bad enough we let you in!" Anderson jumped in.

"Thanks for your opinion Anderson, enlightening as always," Sherlock mocked.

"Wait, are you atective 'Strade? The man who works wif Sherlock? Are you an "insulting atective" too?" Addie asked.

Everyone except Sherlock and Addie laughed at that.

"Insulting detective? That's brilliant! I suppose he is an insulting detective, isn't he?" Lestrade laughed.

"Addie, it's _con_sulting detective and we're wasting time!" Sherlock said annoyed.

"Right, let's go check it out then. I've left everything as is, you've got 10 minutes," Lestrade briefed them as they approached the caution tape.

Sherlock and Lestrade were the first through the tape. Addie was following close behind before John caught her and pulled her back.

"Hold up a minute kiddo, not so fast," John said.

"But…Sherlock!…"

Sherlock turned back at Addie's yell. He gave John a questioning look.

"Sherlock, she can't just come into the crime scene. She's four-years-old!" John tried to reason with him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well, what are we supposed to do with her?"

"You could leave her with Sally. She's already been in," Lestrade suggested.

"Don't be dense Lestrade. I'm not leaving my little sister with that horrid woman. Some of her idiocy might rub off," Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock, we don't have much of a choice. I can't watch her since you need me in there, or rather won't go without me," John said. "Leaving her with Sally for a few minutes won't cause any harm."

Sherlock sighed and turned on his heel to follow Lestrade. John accepted that as an agreement and led Addie over to Donovan.

"Addie, this is Agent Donovan. She's going to keep you company while Sherlock and I go have a look around inside," John explained.

"Are you coming back?" Addie asked nervously.

"Yes, of course we will. We'll just be gone for a few minutes ok?"

Addie nodded and waved as John got up to leave. She looked to Donovan hesitantly. She was skeptical about the woman but her mummy always taught her to be polite, so she introduced herself.

"Hello Don'van, my name is Adelaide Holmes," she said.

"Hello Adelaide. Very nice to meet you. I'm Agent Donovan. But you can call me Sally if you like."

"Ok Miss Sally. Do you work wif Sherlock too?"

"Yes. I do," Sally replied.

"Is he nice to work wif?" Addie asked.

Sally didn't really want to tell a 4-year-old what she thought of her big brother and she didn't think calling him a freak would go over very well. She decided to be as nicely truthful as she could get.

"He's...he is very clever and he helps us a lot on the cases," she answered.

"He's the cleverest ever! And he's the best big brother ever! And Mycof, he's the best too!"

"So Sherlock's a good brother? What's he like?" Sally asked. She was curious about what Sherlock is like when he's not being an egotistical prat.

"He's really fun. He gives me puzzles and teaches me cool stuff. And he lets me help wif his 'spearments. Except when they are dangerous. Then he makes me just watch and he says I can't touch. And he makes me feel better when I'm scared, or plays the violin for me when I can't sleep," Addie rambled. Then she leaned in really close to Sally as if whispering a secret to her. Sally bent down and put her ear to Addie's mouth. "And sometimes, when I have a bad dream, he lets me come in his bed and tells me a story til I fall asleep again."

Sally smiled at Addie's complete adoration of her big brother. She's surprised to hear about the more human and sensitive side of Sherlock Holmes. Suddenly he isn't so much of a freak to her anymore. But that doesn't mean he's not an insensitive arse either.

"Well, he sounds like a fantastic big brother," Sally said standing up.

"Uh-huh," Addie nodded. She then looked at Sally and studied her.

"Don't worry Miss Sally, Sherlock doesn't hate you. He doesn't like being called a freak though. But he doesn't hate you. He just needs to pretend to be a prat cuz he's been hurt by people in the past. He would like you to be nicer though," she said.

Sally looked confused and slightly freaked out at being deduced by a four-year-old. "Right. Noted. I'll try to be nicer."

Addie looked satisfied with this answer and nodded her head. Then she added as an afterthought, "Oh and don't be sad. Mr. An'erson really likes you too. He's just scared cuz he thinks you might get caught. I dunno what he is scared of doing, but he wants to do it wif you cuz he likes you," she finished.

Sally stared at Addie in awe and smiled to herself. Maybe the Holmeses aren't so robotic and freaky as she originally thought. Well, at least not Addie.

Sherlock, John, and Lestrade returned shortly after and Addie ran to Sherlock. Sherlock eyed Donovan suspiciously.

"Well Addie, I hope your time with Donovan wasn't too scarring," Sherlock drawled.

"Her name is Sally and she's really nice. And she's gonna try to be nicer. I told her you don't hate her and she doesn't hate you neither," Addie said to him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Now shake hands and be friends," Addie instructed them.

"Addie, it's not that easy," Sherlock addressed her.

"Sure it is! You just gotta be nice," Addie said in her 'duh' voice.

"How about we settle for being civil, then we'll work on being nice," John suggested, very much doubting Donovan and Sherlock would ever be friends.

Lestrade kicked Sherlock and raised his eyebrows.

Sherlock cringed and forced a fake smile, "Good day Don—Sally."

Donovan returned his fake smile with one of her own. "Good day fr—Sherlock."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Addie said.

John steered the conversation in a different direction before anymore could be said. "Alright then, we'll just be going now. Good luck with the case," he nodded, "Lestrade, Sally."

Addie was being tugged behind an eager to leave Sherlock shouting and waving, "Bye Miss Sally! Bye Atective 'Strade!"

She continued waving until their cab was driving off towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support guys! I'm so glad people are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Here's Chapter 4. Bedtime and tantrums are tackled in this chapter. It will be fun to see how Sherlock reacts to this, haha. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was late by the time they got back to the flat. Addie was nearly asleep on Sherlock's lap when they pulled up. He nudged her and took her hand to lead her upstairs, her sleepy body allowing him to pull her along. She let out a big yawn and settled herself on the couch, curling up near the armrest. Sherlock and John were taking off their coats to get more comfortable unlike Addie who had simply curled up and dozed off. Her eyes were at half-mast when she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Time for bed, Addie. Let's go get you into some pajamas," Sherlock said.

Addie simply extended her arms up to him in a gesture to be picked up. Sherlock grudgingly obliged realizing that Addie wouldn't move of her own accord. They made a pit stop at the loo to brush her teeth and use the toilet. He then carried her into her room and helped her change, thankful once again for the mysterious kid clothes that seemed to magically appear in their flat.

"Whose room is this?" Addie asked, stifling another yawn.

"This is your room Addie," Sherlock explained.

"I have my own room?" Addie said, shocked.

"Yes. Your very own. Cool, huh?"

Addie suddenly looked sad and scared. She quietly looked to Sherlock and nervously asked, "Do I hafta stay in here all by myself?"

"You don't like your room?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I like it very much, it's just…big. And I don't wanna sleep in here all alone," she replied.

Sherlock seemed to be contemplating something carefully. He forgot how clingy and needy children were. Always having to be close by an adult and always afraid to be anywhere alone. He supposed she could sleep on the couch while he and John watched crap telly, then he could simply move her to her own bed later.

"Alright then, I've got an idea. How about you come out to the sofa with me and John and watch some telly? Then you won't be all alone if you do fall asleep. How does that sound? You like that idea?"

Addie nodded and attached herself to Sherlock once again, insisting that he carry her to the living room. He settled them down on the sofa, Addie's head in his lap, his arm draped across her back, John sitting in his armchair nearby. It took one half episode of some crap talk show for Addie to drop off to sleep. Her even breathing soothed him and the handful of his dressing gown clenched in her fist brought a smile to his face. He'd never admit it, but he rather missed this. Having someone love him and adore him so innocently and rely on him for everything.

When both he and John were ready to nod off right where they sat, they finally decided to call it a night. John attempted to help Sherlock get Addie into his arms without waking her, but he stumbled into the coffee table and jolted her awake. He shot Sherlock and apologetic glance and tried to 'shhh' Addie back to sleep. Addie was now awake though and aware of her brother taking her to her own room.

"Sherlock? I don't wanna sleep in my room. Can I sleep wif you?" She asked giving him her most pathetic puppy look.

"Addie, you really must learn to sleep by yourself. Once you go to sleep you won't even notice you're alone," Sherlock said.

"Yes I will. I don't wanna Sherlock!" she whined, clearly overtired and clearly in need of sleep.

"Addie, please. Just go to sleep," he begged her.

"But I can't! I want Harvey!" she yelled tearfully.

"Harvey? Who's Harvey?" John asked, walking into the room when Addie yelled.

"Her teddy. She won't sleep without it," Sherlock replied sounding utterly exhausted.

"I'm assuming we are no longer in possession of Harvey," John said.

"Correct."

"Well, can we maybe improvise? Find a suitable substitute?" John suggested, very much wanting to just go to bed as soon as possible.

"I suppose," Sherlock said racking his brain for ideas. "The skull won't do. Far too uncomfortable. A blanket, perhaps? No, Addie was never one for blankies. Ah ha! I've got it! The Union Jack pillow. It's perfect size too."

Sherlock rushed off to grab it while John's tired brain was still trying to catch up. Soon enough Sherlock returned and presented the pillow to Addie. Addie took it and tried it out, snuggling with it and holding it for a while before she nodded in approval.

Sherlock sighed audibly and left to go to his own room, utterly content to sleep this exhausting day away.

"Sherlock?" Addie's unsure voice spoke up.

"Yes?"

Addie's reply was to run to him and throw her arms around his leg. "Night Sherlock," she said, squeezing him tight.

Sherlock returned her hug with a pat on her back and a hand through her hair. "Goodnight Addie. Sweet dreams."

Addie crawled back in bed and snuggled the Union Jack pillow close to her. He turned to leave the room when a small sleepy voice called out.

"I love you Lockie."

Sherlock stopped dead and turned to look at her. She was already fast asleep and curled around the pillow. He allowed a fond smile to creep onto his face. "Sleep well, love." He replied as he quietly shut the door.

* * *

Morning came way too early with Lestrade calling in a murder-suicide hot off the press. It was clear that none of them had gotten enough sleep as they were all a bit cranky.

"Addie! Eat your toast or you won't see that puzzle game for a week!" Sherlock scolded.

"I don't like marmalade!" she complained.

"Well it's all we've got so it's either that or starve!" Sherlock replied, not meaning to sound so harsh.

Addie scowled but finished her toast anyways. Breakfast finished, Sherlock ushered Addie to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet, encouraging her to go then since he didn't know when one would be available next.

Getting her dressed was another fight. Addie didn't like anything in the boxes and was insisting on wearing her slippers out.

John was the lucky one who got the task of convincing Addie to wear her trainers after Sherlock had yelled and stormed off. She was more obliging with John and soon she picked out a pair of trainers she liked. He left her to get dressed while he went to change himself. He met Sherlock in the living room as they waited for Addie. Soon enough she came out holding her game and frowning.

"My jumper is itchy," she pouted as only a four-year-old can do.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and bit his tongue.

"Sherlooock, it's bugging me!"

"Deal with it Addie, I'm done with your complaining," Sherlock said fed-up and annoyed. "Come on John. Addie can join us when she doesn't feel like being a drama queen anymore."

He turned to walk out the door.

"Sherlock…?"

"WHAT?!" he said, losing his temper.

Addie replied in a small tentative voice, "Can you do my laces? I dunno how to tie."

Sherlock exhaled and calmed himself down, feeling guilty for snapping at her. He beckoned her over then bent down to tie her shoes. Addie then grabbed her coat and looked up at him. "Ready," she said.

The cab ride was uneventful and Sherlock was relieved when it seemed as if Addie's crankiness was wearing off. She was silent and contently sitting in her seat not scratching at her jumper or kicking her shoes. She was now behaving and calm and he hoped she'd stay that way.

A text from Lestrade had them detouring to Scotland Yard. He wanted to show them the details of the case before going to the scene, to give the police enough time to get out before he brought his team in.

Ten minutes later they were in Lestrade's office, the three of them gathered around his desk and Addie playing her game in one of his over comfy armchairs.

"Alright then, we got it all? Good, let's move out," Lestrade said.

Sherlock bent down to Addie's level and lowered her game from her face. "Addie, I need you to stay here alright? Donovan will be…"

"You mean Miss Sally?" Addie interrupted.

"Yes, Miss…Sally, will be here so if you need anything you find her ok?"

"How come I don't get to go wif you? I didn't get to go last time neither," she pouted.

"You know why, Addie. I'm not telling you again."

"But it's not fair! I wanna go!" she said and kicked her feet

"Stop this nonsense, you are not going and that's final!"

"But I wanna gooooo!" she said jumping to her feet, her voice getting louder.

"You can't. Now sit down, be quiet, and stay here," he said, taking her arm and pushing her down onto the seat.

"I wanna GO!" she screamed, jumping to her feet again.

"And I said you can't! Now stop this pointless yelling immediately!" he said with a forced calm voice.

"NO!"

John thought he should try his hand at calming her down, seeing as he was able to get her to put her shoes on that morning. "Addie, the sooner you sit down and are quiet, the sooner we will be able to leave, and the sooner we will be back. You want us to come back quickly, right?"

"NO!" Addie yelled and pushed John away then kicked his shin. He yelped in pain and backed away.

Sherlock grabbed her around her waist and gripped her tightly, not caring when she winced. Addie wasn't happy about being man-handled and first chance she got she swung her arms at him, catching him in the face.

There was a long silence and no one seemed to breathe or move. Lestrade wondered if he needed to interfere to keep Sherlock from killing the child.

When Sherlock finally spoke, it was deathly calm and hardly above a whisper, "Adelaide Holmes! You will sit down in that chair and behave! Now!"

"NO!" she shouted at him again before going off into a full blown tantrum. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" She was now kicking and screaming and writhing in Sherlock's grasp.

John and Lestrade put their hands over their ears and winced, begging Sherlock to make it stop. Sherlock was completely and utterly fed up with Addie's antics. He swung his hand back and landed three firm swats to her backside.

As if turning off the switch, Addie stopped her tantrum and looked up at Sherlock in shock. Then another switch flipped on and she completely melted down, wailing and crying loudly. He forced her into the chair and held her there firmly.

"I will not accept this behavior! At all! You will stop this NOW and you will stay here until we return. Do I make myself clear?"

She didn't respond. She simply sniffled and wiped her eyes as she continued to cry. Sherlock took out his phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" John asked.

"I'm calling Mycroft. He can deal with her now. I'm done."

The call was placed and Mycroft was on his way when John, Sherlock, and Lestrade were finally ready to leave.

"Well that was quite a display. She really knows how to throw a tantrum. And she's got quite a kick on her," John said.

"She's overtired. She didn't go to sleep until late and we had an early morning. She needs a nap," Sherlock sighed. "Is your leg ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. Barely even a bruise. It's not a big deal."

"Even then, her behavior was unacceptable and I'm embarrassed at her display," Sherlock said.

"Well, I do have to say, you are downright scary when you're angry. Even I was afraid," John said.

Sherlock smiled and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support and love you've shown this story! I'm so happy people are enjoying it :) This chapter is a bit short, sorry! The next one is longer though. I was going to combine them but it just got too long, so I split them up. Hope you enjoy this even though it's smaller than most of the chapters I post. Now, on to Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Addie woke up it was in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar chair, with an unfamiliar person sitting next to her. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to get a better look at the person. She could barely see the hook of an umbrella against the arm of the chair and her eyes widened.

"Good morning Addie," the voice said. "Or should I say afternoon?"

Addie's face lit up and she launched herself into the man's arms. "Mycof! I missed you! Where were you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sherlock called me," he said. Addie's face went pale and her eyes seemed to bulge out.

"He informed me that you have been very, very naughty," Mycroft told her.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled automatically, scared of getting swatted again.

"Throwing a fit, hitting Sherlock, kicking John, screaming. That is no way for a young lady to behave," he said, his voice still and firm.

Addie spoke up, her voice shaky and fearful, "I'm sorry, Mykie! I'm sorry I was naughty."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Adelaide. You put on a revolting display and I expect you to apologize to Sherlock, John, and Detective Lestrade for the way you behaved in his office. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Addie replied, looking truly guilty and ashamed of herself. She didn't mean to make such a scene. She only wanted to go with Sherlock and John to catch the bad guys.

"I just wanted to stay wif Sherlock. He never lets me go and it's no fair," she said sticking her lip out.

"No more pouting. You're in enough trouble as it is young lady," Mycroft warned.

Somehow she found herself in Mycroft's lap playing with the buttons on his vest. "Mycof, you're not going to tell mummy, are you?"

Mycroft sighed and brought his arms around her. "No Addie, I don't think mummy needs to be told. We will deal with the situation and I'm sure it will never happen again."

"No it won't Mycof, I promise!"

"That's a good girl," he replied. "Now what's that you have there?" he asked, pointing to her game.

"It's my puzzle compooter. Mr. John bought it for me so I don't get bored all the time. It's like a game."

Mycroft took it in his hands and examined it.

"But now Sherlock's probably gonna take it away from me cuz I was bad."

"Don't you think it's an appropriate punishment for how you behaved?"

"Yeah…but I still don't like it," Addie replied.

Mycroft laughed. "Of course not. It wouldn't be a punishment otherwise."

"Can you play wif me until I have to give it to Sherlock?" she said using her puppy eyes on him.

"Yes dear, show me how it works," Mycroft said.

"I'm real good at it. I've got to level five already!"

"Well, you are a very smart girl," Mycroft praised, shifting her slightly on his lap to see her game better.

They sat and played until Addie fell asleep again clutching the game and Mycroft's hand.

Several hours later Sherlock and John returned, the case not fully solved, but progress was made. Mycroft put his finger to his lips when they entered Lestrade's office and pointed to the sleeping girl in his lap.

"Thank god, she's finally quiet!" Sherlock whispered. John and Lestrade seemed relieved as well.

Addie soon woke when Mycroft shifted to get out from under her. She blinked groggily but when her eyes landed on Sherlock she sat up so fast she nearly fell over.

"Sherlock?"

"Addie?"

She slid off the chair and came to a stop in front of him. She offered up her game with sad eyes and he took it from her silently.

Mycroft gave her a look and she shifted nervously. Addie stared up and Sherlock again then ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry for my actions, Sherlock. I was very naughty and rude. I'm sorry I hit you and I screamed and I didn't listen. And it's ok if you take my game cuz it's a 'porpiate punishment for my behavior."

Sherlock almost laughed at the seriousness in her voice and on her face during her speech. She next turned to Lestrade and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. 'Strade for my horrible display of anger in your office. It was rude of me to act so poorly when you let me stay here," she apologized and hugged his leg.

He looked a bit uncomfortable, "Uhh...no harm done, kiddo. All's forgiven," he replied.

Lastly Addie turned to John, a look of utter despair and guilt washing over her face. "I'm sorry Mr. John for kicking you and pushing you! And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I hope you can forgive me."

She hugged his leg, the one she didn't hurt, and apologized again shakily. John smiled and patted her head. "I forgive you Addie and I accept your apology. I'm not angry anymore."

"Is your leg ok?" she asked.

"I think it will be ok. The doctor said I didn't need a new one so I should be fine," he winked at her.

She smiled back at him.

Then she turned to Sherlock again and tears came to her eyes. "Are you gonna send me away now Sherlock? I don't blame you if you do."

Sherlock looked confused and looked to Mycroft for an explanation. Mycroft shrugged.

"Addie, sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Sherlock asked, bending down to her level.

"You said you were gonna call Mycof to come deal wif me cuz I was bad. Then you said you were done wif me. So I thought you wanna send me away," she said.

Sherlock and John looked at each other recalling the conversation she must have overheard.

"Adelaide, listen to me very carefully. I will never, ever, send you away. Not even if you threw the biggest tantrum in the world. Nothing will take you away from me. Do you understand?" Sherlock said looking her straight in the eye.

Addie sniffled and wiped her eyes. Soon Sherlock found himself with an armful of four-year-old Addie burying her head in his scarf and clutching his coat collar.

Sherlock patted her back, "Hush now, Addie. It's alright. All's forgiven. What do you say we go get some food, eh?"

Addie peeked up at him from his scarf, "Can we get pizza?" she asked hopefully.

Sherlock chuckled, "We'll have to check with John. He's the one who usually picks where we eat." He looked at John and smirked.

"Mr. John, would you like to get pizza?" Addie asked.

"I think pizza sounds fantastic," John said.

"Yaay!" Addie cheered. "Are Mycof and Mr. 'Strade gonna have pizza wif us too?" she looked to them, eyes wide and questioning.

Lestrade hated to disappoint that adorable and innocent little face, but he had tons of work to catch up on that was piling up.

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment. Too much to do," he said.

Addie looked a little put-out so he added, "But maybe some other time."

That seemed to satisfy her and she turned her imploring eyes to Mycroft.

"I'm not sure Sherlock would like that very much. Probably not for the best," he smiled his fake little smile at them.

"That's not true Mycof. Sherlock loves you!" she said.

Mycroft and Sherlock looked at each other awkwardly. John smirked at them.

"Be that as it may, Addie. I can't do it today. I'm sorry," Mycroft declined.

Addie tried not to look too disappointed and accepted Mycroft's apology.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Sherlock asked, eager to get out of the awkward situation.

He began gathering up Addie's coat and his notes from the case, trying to hurry the process along.

Addie hugged Lestrade's leg again and said goodbye. He patted her head lightly and returned her goodbye. Next Addie ran to Mycroft and squeezed him around his middle.

"Bye Mykie! I love you!" she exclaimed. Mycroft hugged her back. "Can I come visit you at your job soon? I miss you!"

"We'll see what we can work out," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

They all left Lestrade's office to let him work in peace. John was helping Addie put on her coat and tie her shoes when Mycroft took his leave.

He nodded, "John." John nodded back. "Sherlock." Sherlock raised an eyebrow and walked away.

John shrugged at Mycroft and took off after Sherlock, Addie clinging to his hand as she waved bye to her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this Chapter is a bit short. But I hope the fluff and cute factor make up for it. I'll try to post another one later this week to make up for the length of this one. I'm out of town until Wednesday so if I do post another one, it wont be until Thursday or so. Or I might make you wait for the weekend ;) Depends on my mood, hehe. As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

* * *

Chapter 6

They ended up ordering the pizza and taking it home. None of them feeling up to sitting in a public place for hours.

After eating, and cleaning Addie's sauce covered face, the trio found themselves in the living room lounging around and not doing much of anything.

Addie was bored, given that her puzzle game was taken away from her as punishment for her tantrum, and Sherlock was bored too, because, well, he's Sherlock.

They took to watching telly, talk shows no less, and deducing the guests. Sherlock was testing Addie's four-year-old deductions to see if she retained any of her adult skills.

"Ok, what about the man on the left?" Sherlock pointed at the TV.

"Ummm, he's a farmer cuz he's got a tan where his sleeves roll up and dirty boots. His hands are rough and unclean which means he works wif the aminuls and lots of food. He's got 2 kids and a good wife. And he's getting arferitus in his knee since he's bendin' it funny," she looked to Sherlock for approval.

"Very good observations Addie," he praised. Addie beamed at the praise and went back to watching the show.

"Your turn Sherlock," Addie said.

"Well, the woman on the far right is a secretary, given the ink smudges on her fingers and the carpal tunnel she's developing in her wrists from constant typing on the computer. She owns 3, no, 4 cats and she lives alone. She also has her eyes on the ex-husband of her colleague who is waiting for her outside the studio so they can go home together," he said.

Addie stared at him in awe. "Wow! That was wonderful Sherlock! Very well done!" she said, echoing the praise he gave her and clapping for him.

They went back to watching the ridiculous show when Addie spoke up again, looking to John who was on his computer.

"We're you scared Mr. John?"

John looked up from his laptop at being addressed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, were you scared when you were in the war?" she asked.

"How did…how did you know I was in a war?" John asked, confused.

"I dunno."

John looked to Sherlock but he seemed to be studying Addie intently, as if trying to figure her out.

"Were you, Mr. John?" she asked again. "Were you scared?"

"Yes," John replied. "Yes I was, Addie. There were many times when I was very, very scared."

Addie looked sad as she walked over to John's armchair and faced him. She took his hand in hers and spoke quietly, "It's ok, Mr. John. It's over now. You don't need to be scared anymore. Sherlock and I will take care of you."

John suddenly found his eyes misting up as he looked at her compassionate and warm expression. She looked so much like a little adult in that moment that he swore she was her 24-year-old self trapped in a child's body. The illusion was over soon though as she crawled into his lap and continued to talk.

"You didn't have anyone to make you feel better when you were scared, did you?" she asked.

John shook his head, for some reason not able to speak.

"Don't worry! You got us now! I can sit wif you and talk, or tell you a story to make you feel better. You can even sleep wif my flag pillow or take my warm orange blanket. And maybe Sherlock can play his violin so you can go to sleep better and not have nightmares. That's what he always does for me."

John, as cheesy as it sounded, was truly touched by her child-like empathy, offering him the gestures of comfort she had been offered in the past. Telling stories, snuggling pillows, and playing music brought her peace and happiness when she was scared, so why not offer them to John too. In her four-year-old brain, these were the ultimate forms of comfort and love.

John hugged her to his chest and steadied his voice before he spoke. "Thank you Addie. That means more to me than you can possibly understand."

He caught Sherlock's eye. Sherlock stared at John curiously before looking him in the eye, trying and failing to keep the fond smile from his face.

They all sat in comfortable silence until Addie spoke up again.

"Mr. John?"

"Yes?"

"Will you play wif me?"

"Play with you?"

"Yeah. Since my game got taken away I've had nothing and no one to play wif," she said as she stuck out her bottom lip.

John just couldn't resist her begging face and he couldn't stop thinking about the comfort and kindness she just offered him whenever he may need it. How could he say no?

"Sure Addie. I'll play with you," he said.

Addie's eyes lit up and a huge smile came across her face. "You will?"

"Yeah, why not? What do you want to play?"

"You're the brave knight and I'm the pretty princess who's trapped in the dungeon by the evil king! And you gotta get past the scary dragon to save me!"

"Do I get a sword?" John asked.

"Of course! You get a sword, and a helmet, and some armor, and a horse too! That's what all good knights have."

"Sounds like I'm all set then," John said. He raised his hand in the air pretending to brandish a sword, "I shall rescue you, my fair maiden!"

Addie was laughing as she watched John wave his "sword" around and kill the bad guys who came into his path.

"Watch out brave night! Here comes the Sherlock dragon!" Addie yelled.

John looked to Sherlock warily. Sherlock's head whipped towards them at the mention of his name and he gave them a questioning look.

"Uh-oh! Not the Sherlock dragon! Is the Sherlock dragon really scary?" John asked, keeping his eye on Sherlock's reaction.

"He's terrifying! He's got huge claws, big teef, and a long tail to hit you wif! And he's very smart and fast and…"

"And he breathes fire! Huge fireballs that can burn up armor and swords and reduce petty little knights to dust!" Sherlock finished, getting on his knees, crawling towards them with his hands held like claws. "Beware Sir John! The Sherlock dragon is on the hunt!"

"No! Sir John! Watch out!" Addie yelled.

Sherlock took a swipe at John and Addie gasped dramatically. Sherlock then turned his focus to Addie and started crawling towards her, his teeth barred. Addie screamed and ran away from him. Sherlock caught her and grabbed her around her middle. He began tickling her with his claws, growling and pinning her down.

Addie was shrieking with laughter, trying to call out to John between breaths. "Help me…Sir John! The Sherlock dragon…has got me! I can't…get…away!"

"Never fear, Princess Addie! Sir John to the rescue!" he said jumping up and brandishing his fake sword. He pretended to stab Sherlock and Sherlock let out at terrible moan before falling over next to Addie.

Addie rushed to John and hugged him tight. "Oh, Sir John! You defeated the evil Sherlock dragon! You saved me! You're my hero!"

"All hail Sir John! Bravest knight in the land!" John said, raising his sword in the air and waving it around as Addie chanted "Sir John! Sir John! Sir John!" over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't post sooner, as I promised, but vacation took a lot out of me. Funny how vacation can make you tired. Anyways, I made up for it with a longer-than-usual chapter. Definitely longer than the last one. As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favs. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

They were all pretty worn out after their escapades in the land of dragons and knights. Even Sherlock was dozing on the couch. He reasoned that the combination of a late night, early morning, tantrum-throwing four-year-old, and time spent being an evil dragon was starting to take its toll.

He was nearly asleep when his text alert went off and startled him. He looked around to make sure no one else had woken up. Most specifically Addie since she needed all the sleep she could get. He panicked when he saw John's spot unoccupied when he'd been sleeping there not 15 minutes ago. The sound of the fridge being closed quelled his nerves. He looked at the text and cursed. He'd forgotten all about the meeting at St. Bart's he'd arranged with Molly to view the bodies.

John heard him curse and came to see what was wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

"I completely forgot that I told Molly I'd meet her at the morgue," Sherlock said jumping into action. "I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago." He was now frantically gathering up the evidence he acquired as well as his coat and scarf.

John shrugged on his coat and slid on his boots as well. "Don't fret. Molly isn't going to leave. I'm sure she'll wait around a bit."

"Hmmm," was Sherlock's response as he was still distracted and getting everything ready. He was now walking towards the door and he turned back to wait for John, whom he just realized wasn't next to him.

Sherlock turned to see John gathering a sleeping Addie up in his arms, keeping the ridiculously orange blanket wrapped around her. Sherlock had nearly forgotten her and would have accidentally left her on the couch if he were by himself. He gave John a questioning look.

"You got any better ideas?" John asked. "She's asleep Sherlock, and if we're lucky, she'll be asleep for most of the time there. She'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right. I had forgotten she was here for a second. Good thing you didn't, else we'd have a bigger problem on our hands than just taking a four-year-old to a morgue," Sherlock replied.

John agreed then scooped up Addie's coat before following Sherlock out to the street to get a cab.

Given the fact that it was late evening when they got there, they snuck on by with no problems and found themselves knocking on the lab door.

Molly quickly opened the door for them and let them in. She looked confused when she saw Addie asleep in John's arms.

"Ummm…who is that? She doesn't belong to you does she?" Molly asked apprehensively.

"No she's not mine…well technically not, anyways, I mean, at the moment she belongs to me, but not most of the time," Sherlock answered her.

Molly's looked confused and she didn't seem to understand his ramblings. She looked to John for an explanation instead, hoping she'd get one that actually made sense.

"This is Addie, and she's getting rather heavy at the moment. Do you have anywhere I can set her down?" John asked.

Molly nodded and gestured over to a small armchair in the corner of the room that he never even knew was there. John set her down and went to stand by Sherlock.

Molly came out of her confused haze and looked at Addie sleeping on the couch. Everything about this was just so wrong.

"So this is Addie?" she asked. "You're 24-year-old sister? But now in the body of a child?"

"Your questions answer themselves Molly, but if you really need to hear it from me, then yes, this is Addie. She's currently 4 and we haven't the foggiest idea of how she became this way," Sherlock said.

"Right. Of course. Yeah," Molly said, her gaze back to the sleeping child on the couch. "Well then, shall we get started before she wakes up?"

John and Sherlock agreed and left to follow Molly, making sure the door to the lab was triple locked and Addie was comfortable and content.

* * *

"And then Addie asked him if he was an "insulting" detective like Sherlock. It was priceless!" John said as he walked back into the lab with Molly. Sherlock stayed behind saying he needed more time to analyze.

The first thing he noticed was a lack of a small body on the chair. He could have sworn he laid Addie there when they'd left the room. In fact, he was positive he had put her there before going into the morgue.

He was suddenly struck with an overwhelming sense of panic. Addie wasn't on the chair. She wasn't where he left her. She was gone. Just vanished and she could be anywhere. Sherlock was going to kill him when he found out he'd lost his little sister.

"Oh god! Molly! Addie's gone! She's gone! I left her sleeping here on the chair and now she's gone," John rambled and started frantically looking around for her, lifting up papers and moving microscopes as if Addie would somehow be under them.

"Addie!" he yelled as he continued his search.

What if something happened to her? He was nearly sick at the thought. She's so defenseless and vulnerable. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt or in danger.

"Addie!" he yelled again.

Molly was in quite a panic too, trying to come up with some suggestions of where she might be or where she could have gone off to. She was sure she had locked the door multiple times before leaving, but Addie was a Holmes and she wouldn't put it past her to pick a lock. She probably learned that before she could walk.

"We have to split up," Molly suggested, trying to think rationally. "It's the most effective method and the fastest. I'll take left wing you take right? Alright?"

John nodded his head, unable to answer her verbally, afraid he might vomit on the floor. The very real possibility of a four-year-old being lost in a ginormous hospital made his heart nearly jump out of his chest.

"Oh god! Please let her be alright!" John begged.

He and Molly were about to leave and search the surrounding areas when John heard a scuffling sound coming from the corner of the room. He stopped and his head flew in the direction of the sound.

"Addie…?" John called out hesitantly. He heard more shuffling and some sniffles. He followed the sound.

He could see a small figure crouched in the corner and he heard small sobs coming from it. He walked over with caution. When he got to the corner he saw Addie curled up and trying to melt into the wall. He approached her slowly and got down on his hands and knees to see her face.

"Addie…?" he asked again.

Addie's tear-stained face looked up to his and she whispered a small "Mr. John…?"

"Oh thank the Lord!" he said, exhaling loudly. He wasn't aware he'd been holding his breath the whole time he was looking for her.

Addie looked terrified huddled in the corner with her arms around her knees. John offered his hand and that was all the invitation she needed to throw herself at him and cling to him tightly. She was gulping in giant breaths and John could feel her shoulders shaking as he held her tightly.

"Shhhh! It's alright sweetheart. I'm here now. It's all ok," he said rubbing her back and squeezing her to him, afraid to let go in case she somehow went missing again.

"Are you alright? Are you ok? Oh god! I thought I lost you!" John said cupping the back of her head and pressing his lips to it. He worked on trying to slow his beating heart, hoping it would help the girl calm down too.

"Ok, ok. You're alright now. Shhh. Mr. John's here. You don't have to be scared anymore," he said, picking her up and carrying her to the chair.

"I…I…I woke up and…and…no one was here," she said between gulps. "I didn't see you or Sh-Sh-Sherlock and I didn't know where I w-w-was! And I saw lots of scary stuff and I was all…all…alone, so I…I hid."

She still had her arms around his middle and her head against his chest. Her shaky voice was slightly muffled by his jacket.

"Oh Addie, I'm so sorry! We never should have left you here all alone," John apologized.

"I'm sorry Mr. John!" she wailed before squeezing him again.

"Hey, hey, what are you sorry for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry you were worried and scared and I didn't answer when you called for me and I hid and I didn't stay put on the chair," she rambled on.

"No, no kiddo, you don't need to apologize. Not at all. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shoulda come out when you were yelling but I was too scared. And Sherlock and Mycof always said if I was ever scared or in danger, I had to hide away and stay real quiet and wait for them to find me."

"They are absolutely right and you were a good girl in following their directions. You did good Addie," John said rubbing her back.

"Here, I brought you some tissues. To dry your face." A female voice said from their left.

John startled. He had forgotten Molly was even there in his panic and relief at finding Addie. He felt a bit bad about ignoring her and he took the offered tissue graciously. He helped Addie dry her face, knowing she was capable of doing it herself, but reluctant to let go of her at the moment.

Addie eyed Molly and cautiously leaned over to take another tissue from her to wipe her nose.

"Thank you," Addie whispered quietly.

"You're welcome," Molly smiled brightly at her. "My name is Molly by the way. I'm a…friend of Sherlock and John."

Addie was still a little shaken and she stared at Molly for a few more second before shyly offering her hand. "Hello Miss Molly. My name is Adelaide Holmes."

"Very nice to meet you Miss Adelaide," Molly shook her hand and gave her a warm smile.

Addie smiled back and returned the handshake. Sherlock walked in at that moment asking Molly for some coffee and dropping his papers on the lab table. He paused when he realized no one was moving to get him his coffee and they were all staring at him. He saw Molly's box of tissues in hand, saw John gripping Addie as tight as possible and noticed Addie clinging to his jacket with half her face buried in his chest. He also saw the drying tear tracks on her face.

"What's happened?" he asked suddenly, quickly striding over to them.

"It's alright Sherlock, we're all fine," John reassured him.

"No you're not. Addie's clearly upset, you look paler than a ghost, and Molly's offering you both tissues. What happened?" Sherlock asked.

"Addie woke up," John said. The look on Sherlock's face showed that he understood the implications of that statement.

John continued, "No one was here. She didn't recognize where she was."

"Damn!" Sherlock said running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry Sherlock! But I did exactly what you and Mycof said. I hid away and I was real quiet and I waited until Mr. John found me," Addie said quietly.

Sherlock exhaled and walked over to bend down so he was eye-level with her. "Don't apologize, Addie. You did what you were supposed to do. I'm proud of you for being such a brave girl."

"But…but I wasn't brave! I was so scared!"

"It's ok to be scared sometimes. It doesn't mean you were any less brave," Sherlock said as he put his hand on her knee.

"How?" she questioned, always the curious one.

"Well, being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. It means that, despite being scared, you were able to do what needed to be done and not let it affect you. That's what it means to be truly brave," Sherlock said.

Addie nodded her head and seemed to understand his explanation. She then let go of John and moved in to hug Sherlock.

"I was so scared Lockie! I didn't know where you were and I didn't know why I was here and I thought you left me. It was so scary!"

"Shh, calm down, love. It's all over now. You're ok," Sherlock soothed her. "And I think we all learned our lesson today. We'll never leave you alone again. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" she said shyly and offered her pinky. Sherlock smiled and hooked his pinky in hers.

Addie then turned to John and said, "Pinky promise Mr. John?" John smiled and "pinky promised" also.

"Now then, what do you say to watching Sherlock do some experiments, eh?" John said.

Addie nodded and scooted off the chair to stand next to him as he got up. Sherlock went to get his experiment set up and John set Addie on a stool near him. He moved to get his own stool but Addie wouldn't let his hand go. She looked up at him with big eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for finding me Mr. John. And for helping me when I was scared. And for staying wif me while I stopped crying," she said sincerely.

Addie then reached up to bring his face down to her level. She took his chin in her hands and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He heard a whispered and breathy "I love you Mr. John," in his ear before she let him go and turned to watch Sherlock.

John put his hands to his cheek and tried to discreetly wipe at his eyes. As he watched brother and sister interact over the evidence and Sherlock patiently show Addie all about the different parts of the microscope, he let out a barely audible, "I love you too," and sat down to observe the "Holmes duo" at work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! New chapter for y'all :) It's a bit on the short side (but then again, so am I). But I hope you enjoy anyways! As always thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Sherlock?" Addie asked after twenty minutes of experimenting.

Sherlock gave a grunt, eyes never leaving his microscope.

"I'm hungry."

Sherlock gave no response or even acknowledgement that he heard her.

"Sherlock?" she asked.

John looked to Sherlock then rolled his eyes. "Well Addie, I'm not quite sure where we would get some food at the moment, so-"

"I was going to go refill my coffee. Why don't I take her with me to get some crisps?" Molly suggested. She turned to Addie, "Do you like crisps?"

Addie wasn't crazy about crisps but her grumbling stomach was starting to get annoying. Crisps were better than nothing, she supposed. Addie nodded shyly at Molly.

"Do you want to come with me to the vending machines and pick some out?" Molly asked.

Addie looked to John, not bothering to look at Sherlock because he wasn't paying attention. John nodded at her, telling her she was alright to go with Molly.

"Ok," Addie said. She let Molly help her off the stool then took her hand to be led from the room.

They walked in silence for a bit before Molly tried to make conversation. "I'm sorry about leaving you in the lab and scaring you. John said you'd be asleep for a while so I thought we were ok."

"It's ok Miss Molly. 'S'not your fault," Addie replied.

Molly smiled as she led the girl to stand in front of the vending machine. Molly refilled her coffee and the coffee station nearby and Addie chose a bag of plainly salted crisps.

"Are those your favorite? The plain ones?" Molly asked.

"Not 'xactly," Addie replied. "I like the cheese ones."

"Well, why didn't you get those instead? They're the same price."

"Because Sherlock likes the plain ones," she said matter-of-factly. "That way we can share." She finished with a smile.

Molly's face broke into a wide grin and she looked straight into the tiny girl's eyes. "That's a great idea Addie! Very thoughtful and kind."

"Uh-huh. Cuz Sherlock is hungry too. I know he is. He won't say it but I can tell," Addie said.

Addie gripped her crisp bag tightly and turned to look around the area, practicing her deductions and observations Sherlock had been teaching her. Meanwhile, Molly silently snuck a pack of paid-for cheese crisps inside her bag.

After their crisps were purchased the two started walking back to the lab, Addie holding Molly's hand the whole way. Molly was a bit paranoid about losing the 4-year-old…again, so she gripped Addie's hand tighter.

"Miss Molly?" Addie asked.

"Yes Addie?" Molly answered.

"You like Sherlock, don't you," she stated, making it more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I do. He's my friend."

"Nooo," Addie said exasperatedly. "I mean that you like Sherlock. Like, you know, like him a lot as mummies and daddies like each other. And you want to be his special friend and do stuff that grown-ups do when they like each other."

Molly's ears went pink and she felt her face heat up. "Umm…I…well, you see, I…"

"It's ok Miss Molly. I won't tell anybody. Your secret is safe wif me!" Addie said nodding her head emphatically.

Molly smiled at her, "Thanks."

They entered the lab quietly so as not to disturb Sherlock in his work and Addie took up her space on the stool next to Sherlock. She opened the crisp bag, took one out, and set it on the table between her and Sherlock.

Sherlock glanced at it out of the corner of his eye and paused. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a bag of crisps silly!" Addie answered.

"Yes, I know that but what is it doing on the table?"

"I don't wanna hold it. So I put it there."

"Why are they plain crisps?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Cuz I wanted plain crisps," Addie answered getting annoyed.

"But you don't even like plain crisps."

"Well, I decided I wanna try something new," she said.

"Addie. Why did you purposely get a bag of crisps in a flavor you don't like?" Sherlock asked.

"Cuz you're hungry," Addie answered.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. And I know you like the plain ones, so I got them for us to share," she smiled at him.

Sherlock huffed and went back to his microscope. "Well then, you wasted your money because I'm not going to eat them and neither are you."

"I'll eat them." Addie reached into the bag to grab one and popped it into her mouth. She crinkled her nose a bit but swallowed it all the same.

"Addie, stop torturing yourself," Sherlock said. Addie gave him her puppy eyes and pushed the crisp bag closer to him.

"Please just have one?" she begged.

Sherlock, knowing she'd never let up, grabbed one and put it in his mouth. "Happy?" he asked.

Addie nodded her head and smiled hugely. "Uh-huh!"

Sherlock was now reaching into the bag every few seconds and placing more crisps in his mouth. Addie shot John a look across the table and giggled. She knew he was hungry.

Soon all the crisps were gone and Sherlock was content with his snack and his research.

"Addie, you didn't even have some. You had one crisp out of the entire bag," John said. "Aren't you still hungry?"

Addie shrugged and looked away.

"Do you want me to take you to get some more?" he asked.

Addie shrugged again.

"No need John, I bought an extra bag," Molly said pulling the cheese crisps from her work bag. "I somehow got the wrong flavor. You can have them if you like," she offered them to Addie.

Addie took the bag from her and looked at it. "The cheese kind! These are my favorite! Thanks Miss Molly!" she said excitedly and began munching on them.

John mouthed a 'thanks' over Addie's head and Molly just smiled innocently. She caught Sherlock's eye and winked at him. He twitched his lips into a smirk and looked back at his slides.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Thanks again for the follows/favs/reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I have a pretty busy week coming up so I'm not sure I'll be able to update as speedy as I usually do. But I hope you enjoy none-the-less :) Now, on to Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you spell 'evidence'?"

"E-v-i-d-e-n-c-e."

"Thanks."

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"How do you spell 'suicide'?

"S-u-i…wait, what? What are you writing Addie?"

"Nothing," she said innocently.

Sherlock eyed her curiously.

"How do you spell 'morgue'?

"Alright that's it," Sherlock said abandoning his place on the couch. "Let me see what you're writing," he said as he walked over to her place at the small coffee table.

"No! It's none of your business!" Addie said, snatching the journal away before he could grab it.

"It is my business if you are writing inappropriate things. Now give it here," Sherlock said reaching out for it.

"No! It's mine! You can't have it!" she yelled and clutched the book to her chest.

"Wanna bet?" Sherlock sneered, moving closer to her.

"You want it? You're gonna have'ta catch me first!" she said and took off into the kitchen.

"Damnit Addie!" Sherlock cursed and ran after her. He chased her around the kitchen table and she crawled under a chair to avoid his grabbing hand.

She giggled, crawled out between his legs, and narrowly avoided colliding with John as he walked in with bags of groceries and a box of take-out.

"Whoa there! Addie! Watch where you're going! And don't run inside!" John said exasperatedly.

Sherlock and Addie were driving him mad. There hadn't been a case in nearly three days and the cabin fever was starting to get to all of them. They desperately needed to get out of the house. But when John suggested they go somewhere and have an outing, he got a scowl and a raised eyebrow from Addie and a rather rude gesture from Sherlock. As a result he's had to suffer through the craziness that is a bored Holmes, or rather two.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" he said setting the food on the counter.

"Addie's writing inappropriate things in that stupid journal of hers," he said.

"Am not!" yelled a voice from the other room.

"Are too! She asked me how to spell morgue! And she's not letting me look at it which means that it's obviously something she has reservations about and something she intends to keep quiet, hence the idea that it is inappropriate and needs to be confiscated," Sherlock said.

"Nuh-uh! It's not bad, I just don't want no one to read it. It's private!" Addie said.

"Oh come off it, Sherlock! It's not that big of a deal. It can't be anything too horrible. Let it go. And she's right, it is private. That's why it's in a journal," John said as he brought down some plates.

"Ridiculous. Writing it in a journal does not mean it's suddenly locked and secret forever," Sherlock huffed.

"Leave it Sherlock," John said looking him in the eye pointedly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked away. Addie stuck her tongue out at him and made a face.

"Now, who's ready for some dinner? I picked up some take-out after doing the shopping," John said setting the table.

"How very domestic of you John," Sherlock cheekily replied.

John glared at him and ignored it. "Addie, go wash up for dinner, alright?"

"Ok Mr. John. Here, hold my journal," Addie said as she walked towards the bathroom.

Suddenly Sherlock appeared annoyingly close to John and peered over his shoulder. "What's it say? Read it! Or just let me see it."

"Sherlock! Stop. I'm not going to read it. That's rude," John replied.

"Oh shove being rude! Now let me see it!" Sherlock was able to grab the book from John's hands.

They both stopped to read the page she'd been writing on.

_"Addie's Deduckshun Book,"_ it was titled.

"Hmmm, she can't spell," Sherlock tutted.

"She's four," John rolled his eyes.

They continued reading:

_"Today we went to the crime seen and Shurlok and Mr. Jawn looked around at all the stuff in the room. 'Atective 'Strade was there too and he was talking wif lotsa poleese offsirs. I wasn't allowed to go in but I over-herd Miss Sally and Mr. An'erson talking bout the case. They said all the evidence pointed to it being the man in the letter they found that day. I thot it was funnee becuz the man never rote a note cuz he was already dead a few days ago. Shurlok told Mister Jawn the man had a suiside and he wasn't able to rite any letter or leave any cloos behind. When they were done in the house we went to visit Miss Molly at the morg so Shurlok culd look at the man one more time before he solved the kase. Shurlok and Mister Jawn figurd it out and Mister 'Strade was very happee wif them."_

John smiled after reading it and looked to Sherlock with a smirk. "See, nothing to worry about. She's just writing about the cases. No big deal. Seems we've got a junior blogger on our hands."

Sherlock scoffed, "Well she's going to need to improve her spelling if she wants to publish it."

"Stop being a prat," John said as he served up the rice and chicken. "I think it's cute. Trying to be like her big brother and solve the crimes, then write them down and document them. Isn't that what you do? Solve the crime then write about it?"

"I don't see how this," he gestured to the journal, "Is in any way similar to what I do." Sherlock said.

John laughed and shook his head. Soon enough Addie came back into the kitchen and took her place at the table next to Sherlock. She chatted animatedly about how she spent her day and the level she was at in her puzzle game. Sherlock was watching her more carefully now, noting how she held the fork like he did and ate her rice before her chicken like he was doing. She also chose the same drink as him and sipped it whenever he did.

He realized that John was right…again…darn him. Addie was just trying to be like him and emulate his behavior and habits. Usually he would find it annoying, but instead he found it flattering and endearing. He liked the idea of someone looking up to him so much that they would try to be just like him. No one ever wished to be like him. And yeah, alright, it was a little cute.

"Thanks for getting dinner Mr. John!" Addie said as she slipped off her chair and set her plate on the sink. She took her journal and returned to the living room.

Eventually Sherlock and John came in to watch their evening telly and read the newspaper. Sherlock scooted Addie over on the couch so he could fit and settled down next to her.

"Sherlock, I wanna watch 'specktor Gadget! Can we watch it? Please!" Addie asked.

"No, we're going to watch the news," Sherlock answered.

"But the news is so _boring_!" she pouted. "I wanna watch 'specktor Gadget!"

"Inspector Gadget isn't on right now, Addie so we're going to watch the news," John told her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Inspector Gadget hadn't been on for ten years.

Addie harrumphed and sank back into the pillows. When she fell asleep Sherlock took her to her room and tucked her in, then returned to the living room to watch the late night shows like they always did.

Not twenty minutes later Addie walked back into the room clutching her Union Jack pillow.

"Sherlock, I can't sleep," she whined. "My brain won't turn off and I can't relax."

"Addie, did you do the mind exercises I taught you?"

"Yeah, but it's not working!"

Sherlock sighed and looked at her.

"Can you read me a story? It always helps my brain turn off when you read to me," Addie said looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Addie, I really can't…"

"Please Sherlock! I promise I'll go to bed after just one story, even if I don't fall asleep!"

John could see Sherlock ready to cave and he decided to throw in his own offer. "I'm pretty tired myself. I should head to bed." He said as he turned off the TV and started turning off the lights.

"Please! Just one story!" Addie pleaded.

Sherlock was now left with no excuse as he didn't have anything to watch or any light to read by on the couch. "Oh, alright! Fine! But just one," he warned.

"Yes! Thanks Sherlock! You're the best!" Addie exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Ok, ok, go pick something out from the bookshelf. I doubt we have anything interesting, but go ahead anyways. I'm going to go put on my pajamas," Sherlock said, leaving the room.

"Mr. John, what is this book about?" she asked him as he was turning off his laptop.

He took it from her and read the title "The Hardy Boys Series". If John thought it odd that Sherlock had these books in his collection, he didn't mention it.

"It's about a group of young boys who fight the bad guys and help solve crimes," he said.

"Like Sherlock?" Addie said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess they are kinda like Sherlock," John said chuckling.

"I wanna read this one!" she smiled widely. "Night Mr. John!" Addie said before hugging his leg and running off to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock was startled but not surprised to see Addie patiently waiting for him on his bed. She held the "Hardy Boys" book in her hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Addie, why can't we read in your room?"

"I wanna sleep wif you!"

Sherlock gave a weary sigh and lay down next to her.

"Please Lockie! It's easier for me to sleep if I have someone wif me," she said using her puppy eyes.

Sherlock didn't give another word. He simply opened the book and started reading. Addie smiled and snuggled into his side. Eventually Addie fell back to sleep clutching Sherlock's t-shirt in her hand. Sherlock set the book down and carefully untangled himself from her grasp to get out of bed.

Now _his_ brain wouldn't shut up. It was late, but his mind didn't care about time or convenience. He quietly slipped down the hall and made himself some tea, then sat on the couch thinking and staring at the ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Work has been unexpectedly crazy and I had to switch from working 4 hour shifts to 10 hour shifts and I'm exhausted! Did I mention I work with kids? I was beat! But I did find time to write, it calms me down. Anyways, here we see little Addie getting some of her bad memories the older Addie had, and John and Sherlock having to deal with an issue all parents do at some point. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Addie woke suddenly with a strangled scream. She sat up breathing heavily and pulling Sherlock's sheets tighter around her. She had a terrible dream and she'd never been so scared. Addie shifted in the bed, ready to go find Sherlock when she felt it. There was a puddle under her and pooling around her pajama pants. Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes as she realized she'd wet the bed. And not just any bed. But Sherlock's bed none-the-less. He was going to be so mad at her. She decided she couldn't let him find out. Her only other option was to find John and ask for his help. She quietly extracted herself from the soiled sheets and grimaced as her pants clung to her.

Addie tip-toed up to John's room and quietly let herself in. She stood at his bedside and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot as she thought about how to wake him.

"Mr. John?" she said shakily, touching his shoulder.

John didn't wake up. She tried again.

"Mr. John?" She shook him more forcefully and he finally startled awake.

John blearily looked around the room to see what woke him when his eyes landed on a tearful, sniffling Addie.

"Addie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up to look at her.

Addie didn't respond, just shyly peered up at him.

"What's happened? Why are you out of bed?"

"I…I had a bad dream," she muttered quietly.

"Why didn't you go to Sherlock?" John asked, grimacing when it came across and if he was trying to get rid of her.

"I can't," she stated, tears running down her face.

"Why not?"

"He'll be mad at me."

"He won't be mad about a bad dream, Addie," John reassured her.

"No. It's not that. There's…there's something else," she said, her cheeks going red.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I…I…um…I had an accident," Addie told him as she tried to hold in a sob.

John looked puzzled for a moment before he noticed the dark wet stain on her pajamas.

"Oh….oh, right then." John had no idea how to deal with this. But he looked at the pathetic crying child across from him and decided he had to attempt to make her feel better and fix it.

"It's ok Addie. No big deal. We'll have it fixed up real soon, ok?"

Addie nodded and scrubbed at her eyes.

"First off, we need to get you clean. Come on then, follow me to the bathroom," he said, leading her out.

"We gotta be real quiet though, I don't want Sherlock to find out!" she whispered.

"Find out about what?" Sherlock suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Addie went still and pale. "N…nothing."

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be asleep right now. And what is John doing leading you around? You know better than this Addie."

Addie glanced nervously up at John. He knew they were caught but he attempted to divert Sherlock from the situation anyways.

"Addie just had a bad dream. Wanted me to get her some milk. That's all."

Addie hadn't moved or spoken during the whole conversation.

"If Addie had a bad dream, why didn't she come to me?"

John and Sherlock focused their attention on her as she hid behind John's legs.

"I couldn't."

"And why not?"

"I didn't want you to be mad," she stated.

"I wouldn't have been mad. You know that. Now what's the real reason?"

Addie was crying again as she stepped out from behind John's legs. "I didn't want you to be mad cuz…cuz…cuz I had an accident…" she said nervously, not looking at Sherlock.

"An accident? What do you-oh." He said, seeing her wet pajama pants clinging to her.

Addie was now sobbing "I'm s-s-sorry Sherlock! I didn't mean to! And now I ruined your bed and, and, you're gonna have to buy a new one, and you'll never let me sleep in it again, and…and…I'm sorry!" she broke off, crying loudly.

John was quite frankly afraid of Sherlock's reaction too, both of them having never been in this situation before. He prepared himself for the tirade but relaxed when he saw the sympathy on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock bent down to Addie's level and pulled her closer to him. He dried her tears and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Come now Addie, it's not the end of the world. Hush."

Addie tried to slow her breathing and stop her tears. "Now then, this can be fixed very easily. I'll go get you some clean clothes while you start running a bath. Alright?"

Addie sniffled and nodded, still looking scared and pathetic.

"You sure you're not mad?" she asked Sherlock nervously.

"No, love, I'm not mad. Accidents happen sometimes. No use getting angry over it."

"But…your bed. I wet your bed. It's all yucky now."

"That's what the washing machine is for, Addie. To make thinks not yucky," Sherlock said, tweaking her nose.

Addie smiled. "Are you ready to get clean now?" Sherlock asked. She nodded.

"Good, get yourself into the bathroom and start the water. I'll be right back with some new clothes, ok? Don't get in until I come back though," he warned. "And don't worry about the bed. John will go wash the sheets right now."

Sherlock shot John an apologetic look, silently asking him is that's alright. John waved it off as no problem and he walked to Sherlock's room to take care of it.

When Addie was all clean and tucked in on the couch, Sherlock and John sat in their chairs sipping their tea. John broke the silence.

"You handled that well."

"I may be a sociopath John, but I'm not incapable of comforting people," Sherlock replied. "Besides, I did practically raise her. I think I know a thing or two about how to handle these things."

"Right. Sorry," John said, feeling bad for implying Sherlock was incapable of caring for his little sister.

"Don't be," Sherlock replied. "And thank you for your help by the way. I'm glad you were here."

John smiled and watched as Sherlock sipped his tea and kept his eyes on a sleeping Addie from his armchair. The protective big brother side was rearing its head again.

"You can go back to sleep John. We're fine here," he said, his gaze never leaving her still form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing or fav/following! This is a bit of a filler chapter before we get into the excitement. Hope you enjoy it none-the-less!**

* * *

Chapter 11

All was quiet at 221B Baker Street which was a rare occurrence. The occupants were thoroughly exhausted given the fact that they hadn't had a "proper" rest in a few days. Mrs. not-the-housekeeper Hudson quietly entered the kitchen holding a tray looking a little confused by the lack of noise and lack of disturbing objects on the table. She set her tray down and decided to investigate, if only to make sure everyone was still alive.

She stopped short when she entered the sitting room and saw John sleeping awkwardly in his armchair, Sherlock on the floor with his hand gripping Addie's, who was sleeping on the couch. Sherlock's violin was sitting abandoned on his armchair.

She smiled to herself and was about to step out of the room when she heard a sleepy voice whisper, "Mrs. Hudson?"

She turned to see Addie slowly and carefully getting off the couch and letting go of Sherlock's hand. Addie walked over to her rubbing her eyes.

"Well hello there Miss Addie. How are you this morning?" she asked.

Addie yawned, "Mmm'k."

"And what exactly are all of you doing sleeping in the living room? Is it a slumber party?" Mrs. Hudson asked, laughingly.

"No…" Addie said looking at the ground as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh dear, what's the matter?"

"I kept having bad dreams so we slept out here and cuz we couldn't sleep in Sherlock's bed no more," Addie whispered. "And Mr. John's here cuz he was trying to help me feel better when I was scared."

"Come into the kitchen darling, so we can talk a little louder. These old ears aren't as they used to be."

Mrs. Hudson and Addie walked into the kitchen and took their seats at the table.

Mrs. Hudson turned to her. "Now then, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson! I'll pay for it! I swear!" Addie was rambling on.

"Shhh, dear, calm down. What do you need to pay for?" Mrs. Hudson said.

"Sherlock's bed."

"Sherlock's bed? Why? What happened to Sherlock's bed?"

"I ruined it!" Addie said.

"Oh love, I'm sure whatever happened can be easily fixed. No need to get so upset," Mrs. Hudson said patting her arm.

"But it's all ruined! He's gonna need a new one!" Addie was crying softly now.

"Why will he need a new one, Addie?"

Addie let out a small sob as she said, "Because I wet his bed!" She was now quietly crying into her sleeve.

Mrs. Hudson put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "Sweetheart, that's nothing to get so upset about. These things happen. And Sherlock is most definitely not going to need a new bed."

"He's not….?" Addie said peeking up at her with her head ducked down.

"No Addie," she said. "And you don't have to pay for anything. I know a way to fix it without it costing a single penny."

Mrs. Hudson took Addie by the hand and took her to Sherlock's room down the hall. They entered the room and Mrs. Hudson had Addie stand against the wall. Addie grimaced and looked away when she saw the clear outline of the stain from her accident on his mattress. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Watch this Addie," Mrs. Hudson said as she gripped the ends of the mattress. "Just flip it like so," she turned the mattress over, showing impressive strength for someone her age, "And there you are, good as new!"

Addie watched her with wide eyes and stared at the clean side of the mattress now facing her. "Wow!" she said looking completely awestruck.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and started replacing the sheets John had washed during the night. She felt a small body collide with her side and looked down to see Addie hugging her close.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson! Thanks for fixing Sherlock's bed! That was brilliant!"

Mrs. Hudson laughed and patted her back. "Well thank you dear. And you are very welcome."

She bent down to look Addie in the eye. "Now what do you say we head to the kitchen for some breakfast? I can make you a cuppa and I brought over some homemade raspberry scones. Fresh from the oven!"

Addie enthusiastically nodded her head, "Yes please!"

Once they were in the kitchen and Addie was sipping on her very small cup of tea and munching on her scone, Mrs. Hudson decided to broach another subject Addie had mentioned earlier.

"Addie?" she asked. "You told me you had some bad dreams last night, right?"

Addie nodded, "Uh huh. They were real scary and I kept waking up crying. So Sherlock played the violin for me and I felt better," she said with a smile.

"How nice," she smiled. "What were these dreams about, dear?"

Addie got quiet and put her scone down. "There was a really mean man. And he was doing really bad stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Mrs. Hudson prompted.

"I don't 'member. But I didn't like it and I was really scared," Addie said.

Mrs. Hudson was aware of John and Sherlock quietly listening in on their conversation as they'd just woken up.

"Do you remember what the man looked like? Or maybe his name?"

"Umm, I couldn't really see his face. I only heard him talk. His voice was really loud and very deep. Which probably means he was overcomersating for his unpressive and untimerdating apeerince. At least that's what Sherlock says about deep voices," she said.

"I'm sure he does," Mrs. Hudson smiled sweetly, watching John and Sherlock start to move towards the kitchen.

"Do you remember his name?"

"Something that starts wif an "M" but I don't 'member 'xactly what it was," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry. It's alright. You've talked about it enough now. Another scone?" she asked holding the tray out to her.

Addie nodded her head and took another one as Sherlock and John entered the kitchen.

"Mr. John! Sherlock! Mrs. Hudson made us some homemade scones! Try some! They're delicious!" Addie said excitedly.

She held out the tray to them. Sherlock and John took one and tried them.

"They are marvelous! Thank you Mrs. Hudson," John said nodding to her. Sherlock agreed and nodded also.

"Well, you are welcome dears. I'm glad you like them."

"Sherlock! Mrs. Hudson did a magic trick wif your bed so I don't have to pay for a new one!" Addie said.

"It's hardly a magic trick, I just flipped the mattress over to the clean side," Mrs. Hudson explained.

"And it was all gone! My accident was all gone!"

Sherlock and John looked to each other and stifled a laugh. "That's great Addie," Sherlock said as he sat down with the paper.

"I must be going," Mrs. Hudson said looking at her watch. "I have an appointment at half past and I can't be late. Goodbye dears. Take care."

"Bye Mrs. Hudson! Thank you!" Addie said as she left the room. "I love Mrs. Hudson," she stated simply.

"So, anything exciting on the agenda today?" John asked.

"Oh god I hope so! I've been going crazy for days! I need a case!" Sherlock said.

Suddenly Sherlock's phone started ringing and he felt around in his pocket for it. It must have fallen out in the sitting room. He got up to go get it when he heard Addie talking.

"Hello? Yes, this is Sherlock's phone. He's having breakfast right now. Who are you?"

Sherlock jumped up and ran into the sitting room to grab the phone from her.

"Oh hi Mr. 'Strade! How are you doing? Did you sleep good? I didn't sleep too good, but I feel better this morning and I-" Addie stopped mid-sentence and listened. "Oh, ok. Uh huh, he's right here. What does hom-i-side mean?"

Sherlock quickly scooped up the phone and held it to his ear. "Lestrade? Yes. Right. Sorry about that, she got hold of my phone. Alright. Yes, we'll be right there," he said then hung up.

"Addie, don't answer my phone."

"But it was ringing, and I was right there."

"Ok, but next time, just bring it to me, alright?"

"Alright Sherlock. Should I go get ready now so we can go help Mr. 'Strade wif his hom-i-side?"

"Yes, go on and get dressed and brush your teeth, John will clean up breakfast," Sherlock said volunteering John as the housemaid. "And don't forget to use the loo!" Sherlock added, not wanting anymore accidents in the near future.

John wasn't even surprised Sherlock shirked cleaning duties again It's not like he ever had cleaning duties in the first place. He finished the dishes then went to get himself ready.

Ten minutes later they all met up in the living room putting on their coats and boots. John was zipping up Addie's jacket for her when Sherlock walked over. He turned and addressed Addie. "Teeth brushed?" he asked.

"Check," she answered.

"Hair combed?"

"Check."

"Face washed?"

"Check."

"Used the loo?"

"Check!"

"Ok, we're good to go. Come on." He said leading the way out of the flat, ready to finally get some excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter for y'all! Some drama and excitement in this one. Have to spice things up after so much fluff. Oh and to the reviewer who wanted more Mycroft and Addie, we will see that next chapter, and I will try to work more in in future chapters too. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favs! Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12

They arrived on the scene and Sherlock immediately started talking with Lestrade and looking around. John led Addie over to the police car used by Scotland Yard and helped her in.

"Ok Addie, now you know how this works. Stay in the car until we are finished, unless it's an emergency, alright?"

"Ok Mr. John," she answered.

"That's a good girl. We'll be right back," he said shutting the door carefully.

Addie hummed to herself and played her puzzle game. Soon enough she got bored and took to looking out the window at the cars passing by. Then something caught her eye and she gasped and got excited. There was a kitten walking around just outside of the car and brushing up against the tires. Addie desperately wanted to pet the cat, but she knew she wasn't allowed to leave the car. She didn't want to be naughty but the cat was just right there and she could slip back in quickly if she needed to.

She made up her mind quickly and decided that petting the cat a few times wouldn't hurt any. She could be done in a minute and they'd never know she even left the car. Her decision was made and she carefully unlocked the door and slipped out.

She walked slowly and cautiously towards the cat and bent down in front of it. The cat immediately approached her and started rubbing against her legs. Addie giggled and started petting it. Something shiny caught her eye and she reached down to pick it up. It was a gold charm, from what she guessed was a necklace, in the shape of a heart. She smiled and reached for it, intending to give it to Sherlock when the cat snatched it in its mouth and ran off with it.

"Hey! Come back you dumb old kitty! That was mine!" she yelled. Addie, now only interested in getting the charm, started to run after the cat that was headed for the edge of the sidewalk.

* * *

Anderson was having a particularly bad morning. Everything he observed and presented to Lestrade was either shot down by Sherlock, or already figured out by Sherlock. Not that he expected anything less, but it felt like today it was in excess. He really, really hated Sherlock Holmes.

Not needed at the scene, he took to standing by the car and waiting to be filled in on everything the psychopathic detective and his little friend came up with. He heard a small voice giggling and he went round the car to see the newly four-year-old Addie Holmes petting and playing with a kitten. He immediately turned around and left her to it. He knew she wasn't supposed to be out of the car, but he wasn't about to correct her. He'd heard about her performance in Lestrade's office a few weeks before. Plus, it serves Holmes right if the girl doesn't listen. It's not his problem.

He watched her as she picked up a necklace charm then yelled at the cat when it grabbed it from her and ran away. He watched her chase the cat then his eyes widened in horror as he saw her step off the curb and into the street. He saw the bus before she did, still trying to tug the charm from the cat's teeth and Anderson didn't even think twice before he was on his feet, sprinting towards her. She may be a Holmes but she was still a child and he wasn't heartless.

He saw the moment Addie realized the danger she was in because her eyes widened and she let out a terrified scream. He also registered the screams of those at the crime scene and around him on the street as he launched himself at her. He grabbed her and shielded her with his own body as he rolled them away from the bus just in time. He felt intense pain in his head as it collided with the curb and all went black.

* * *

At the crime scene Donovan had been tuning out Sherlock's incessant ramblings about mineral deposits and the chemical make-up of the cologne the victim was wearing. She gazed blankly out at the street watching the cars and the people milling about. She suddenly gasped in horror, yelling "Oh god!" when she saw Addie run into the path of the bus.

Lestrade, John, and even Sherlock glanced up at her curiously then looked to where her shaking finger was pointing.

Lestrade screamed, "Addie!" and took off. John, Sherlock, and Sally were right behind him.

It seemed as if everything was in slow motion for Sherlock. He knew before they even reached the police car that they'd never get there in time.

A terrified, "ADDIE!" left his lips along with a strangled scream, and he didn't even realize he was capable of making such a noise.

John was screaming "NO!" as he and Lestrade continued to run towards her. Sherlock had stopped, staring in shock and frozen in fear. His legs seemed to stop working and he slowly started sinking towards the ground. He couldn't register exactly what happened next but he saw a figure pull Addie away last minute, throwing itself on top of her and rolling them towards the curb.

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat and his heart clenched at the sight of his baby sister nearly getting hit by a bus. He immediately snapped out of his daze when he heard Addie screaming and wailing in distress. His legs snapped back to life and he was sprinting towards her. Lestrade and John had removed the man who saved her and were seeing to him as he seemed to be unconscious, but Sherlock only had eyes for Addie. He scooped her up from Donovan's arms and crushed her tight to his chest. She was still wailing and shaking as he held her and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," he repeated, running his hands through her wavy hair. He was shaking himself as he held her and was nearly hyperventilating.

Sherlock felt Addie being removed from his arms and he immediately pulled her back to him. He felt a warm and comforting hand on his wrist.

"Shhh, Sherlock. I need to check her over. Make sure she's not hurt. I'll give her back. I promise," John said softly.

Sherlock allowed John to take her but he still held her hand tightly. Addie was still crying and was leaning against John as he looked her over.

"She seems to be ok. Just a few bruises and some scrapes. She hit her head on the pavement but there's no sign of concussion. She'll have a pretty big goose egg on her head though," John said. He gave her a kiss on the bump and hugged her tight to him before he handed her back to Sherlock. "She's just scared right now, that's why she's so upset. But she's relatively unharmed, thank god!"

Sherlock nodded and continued to rock her back and forth soothingly. "Thank god," he repeated. He was bombarded with so many emotions at once that his brain couldn't keep up and he simply shut down for a bit. He was furious with Addie for not staying in the car and for being so careless as to run in the street but he knew now was not the time for anger. Plus, his anger was overtaken by his pure terror, relief, and his desire to protect her and comfort her.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" someone asked.

He looked up in search of the voice and saw Lestrade's concerned gaze. He nodded his head and slowed his erratic heartbeat.

"The man…the man who saved her...is he…is he alright?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he's alright. Pretty good knock to the head. Concussion and bruises but he'll be fine," Lestrade answered.

Sherlock nodded absently, "Good. Good."

"She alright?" Lestrade motioned towards the still and silent Addie in his arms.

"Yeah. Just terrified and a little scraped up, but she's fine. Thanks to our hero."

"Right, about that-" Lestrade started

"You'll make sure he's ok? I want his contact information before he's released. Give it to Mycroft too, I'm sure he'll give him anything he might ask for, as well as knighthood if it's possible. I want this man shown the appreciation and respect he deserves." Sherlock interrupted.

"Sherlock. It's Anderson," Lestrade told him.

"What?" Sherlock asked, genuinely confused. "What does that idiot have to do with anything?"

"Sherlock, Anderson was the man," John explained. "He's the one who saved Addie. He threw himself over her and pulled her out of the way. He's the hero."

Sherlock stared blankly ahead and couldn't seem to process what was being said. He was confused and convinced it was a joke but he knew his friends wouldn't lie in this circumstance.

Instead of going to see Anderson, Sherlock stood up with Addie still attached to him and walked away towards the police car waiting to take them home.

Lestrade and John watched him get in the car and silently lay his head back against the headrest. They exchanged glances and knew to not push it. Sherlock needed time to process that his biggest annoyance and antagonist had just saved his sister's life. Eventually he would come to terms with it, but for now, his main concern was caring for Addie. Lestrade went to see to Anderson and John followed Sherlock to the car.

John entered the car on Sherlock's other side and they were off back to Baker Street. They both let out a collective and weary sigh. This wasn't exactly what either of them meant when they asked for an exciting day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Finally updated. I hope to have more up soon but Saturday is my birthday (turning 25! ahh!) and I have a busy weekend so it may not be right away. This chapter has Mycroft in it, for the guest who requested more Mycroft. I am planning on working him in more because who doesn't want Mycroft with an adorable baby sister? Thanks, as always, for the reviews/favs/follows! You guys really make my day! Here's chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13

There was a loud 'bang' as the door to 221B was flung open. Hasty footsteps were heard racing up the stairs and soon Mycroft Holmes stood in the doorway out of breath, his eyes wide and panicked. His head flew from side to side as he frantically searched the room. His eyes landed on his two siblings resting in Sherlock's armchair, the younger one clutching Sherlock's scarf in one hand and her thumb stuck securely in her mouth.

She looked absolutely terrified but relatively unharmed. Mycroft let out a huge sigh and sank onto the couch. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, not yet ready to speak.

"You ran up those stairs pretty fast, brother. I assume your diet plan is paying off?" Sherlock said.

Mycroft didn't dignify his question with an answer. He was still staring at Addie as if she was going to disappear right on the spot.

"She hasn't sucked her thumb in years. Well, I mean, at this age she hadn't," Mycroft observed.

"Yes, well I tried to remove it many times and all I got were tears and frowns. I've just let it go. Plus she has been through a rather terrifying experience, so I think we can let it slide this time," Sherlock said.

Mycroft nodded. He scooted closer to them and leaned in a bit to face them. He held out his hands tentatively, not sure how Addie would react.

"Can I…?" he asked, gesturing to her.

"You can try, but she hasn't let go of me for over an hour and a half," Sherlock said as he fondly ran his hand up and down her back. "But if you could get her to let go, that would be great. I could really use a break."

Mycroft approached carefully and reached for her as Sherlock gently extracted her hand from his scarf and started to transfer her to Mycroft's waiting arms.

Addie let out a small whimper and a panicked, "NO!" She clutched to the end of Sherlock's coat and held it tightly like a lifeline.

"Addie, I need you to let got for a bit. Mycroft's here and he's going to stay with you. I'll be right back. I'm just going to the loo."

Addie's eyes welled up and she looked at him with imploring eyes. "Mykie?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, Mykie's here. He's right here so you can let go and sit with him for a few, alright?" Sherlock asked.

"Kay," she said as she allowed herself to be transferred from one brother to the other and Sherlock left the room.

Once she was in Mycroft's arms she squeezed him tight and burrowed into his chest. Her thumb found its way back into her mouth and she closed her eyes, resting against her oldest brother. Mycroft clutched her just as tightly and buried his face in her hair as if needing reassurance that she was really there. He saw the story on the news, a horrible way to find out anything, and he rushed over immediately. He was frustrated that he wasn't informed sooner, but he reasoned that Addie was the first priority and informing him wasn't exactly everyone's first thought.

"Mykie….I'm scared," she murmured quietly.

"I know, love, but you're alright now. You're safe and nothing bad is going to happen to you," He whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on her bruised forehead.

"My head hurts. Real bad," she told him, rubbing her head and grimacing.

"We'll be sure to get you some pain relievers. Maybe John can run to the local market and pick some up," Mycroft suggested. "Where is John anyways?" he asked, noticing the absence of the doctor.

"He went to the hospital to talk to Mr. An'erson and see if his 'cussion is better," she said.

"Mr. Anderson?" Mycroft asked.

"Detective Anderson," Sherlock said, entering the room. "He's the one that saved her. Got himself a nasty blow to the head."

"Detective Anderson? As in the one who's always giving you sh-, uh, trouble?" Mycroft asked, shocked.

"That would be the one. The one and only," Sherlock said with a curl of his lip.

"Well then, I shall have to go and give him my thanks and appreciation," Mycroft said.

Sherlock looked away and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"You should do the same Sherlock," Mycroft told him. He gave him his signature raised eyebrow and "big brother look."

"Yes, Yes, I know. Can't I just get a day or two? I need to process everything! My mind is going crazy!" he answered.

Mycroft looked sympathetic and nodded in understanding.

"I'll text John to tell him you're coming over. And to pick up some kids pain reliever for Addie," said Sherlock. "Shall I tell him you're on your way?"

"No. No rush. I think I'll sit here for a bit longer if you don't mind," he said as he rested his chin on Addie's head.

Sherlock almost smiled at his horribly sentimental brother, but instead rose to walk to the kitchen.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Please. Something strong to calm the nerves," Mycroft added.

Sherlock now allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he made himself and Mycroft the strongest tea in his kitchen.

John came home a half hour later and Mycroft took his leave to go see Anderson at the hospital. Addie was clingy with Mycroft and was unwilling to let him leave. They finally convinced her to let him go and he parted with a kiss on her cheek and a promise to come by later in the week.

John made Addie lunch and gave her the medicine he picked up from the market. Addie took it without fuss, which was testament to how much her head was hurting her. She continued to attach herself to Sherlock's hip and followed him everywhere. When he checked his website, she was sitting at his feet and clinging to his leg. When he was experimenting she was right by his side watching him work. When he was laying on the couch thinking, she was curled up next to him resting her head on his chest.

This went on for a few days and eventually Sherlock had to leave for a bit to go down to Scotland Yard and talk to Lestrade about a case. Addie then attached herself to John. He didn't mind her acting as his shadow. John was frankly quite glad to have her in sight. The bus incident had shaken him up as well. He was sitting in his armchair reading the paper and Addie was on his lap "reading" it too. She started to rub her head and squint. John noticed this and gave her more pain reliever. When she was finally feeling better, Addie got off his lap and started drawing in her journal.

"How do you spell grateful, Mr. John?"

"G-R-A-T-E-F-U-L," John answered.

"How do you spell sakerfice?"

"Sacrifice," he corrected, "and it's spelled S-A-C-R-I-F-I-C-E."

"Thanks."

"Addie, what are you doing?" John asked curiously.

"I'm writing a note to Mr. An'erson to say thank you for saving me from the bus. Sherlock said we're gonna go see him when he gets back," she told him.

"That's very thoughtful of you Addie," John said with a smile.

"Mr. John, is his 'cussion better?" Addie asked with genuine concern.

"His concussion is much better Addie. He's not in the hospital anymore either, he got to go home a few days ago. He should be back at work by now," John said.

"That's good, right?" she asked

"Yes, very good," John answered.

Sherlock came through the door then and started getting Addie ready to go. Addie had John pull her paper out of the notebook so it wouldn't tear and she slipped on her boots.

"Sherlock, Mr. John said Mr. An'erson is back at work. Are we gonna go see him at Cotton Yard?"

John chuckled and even Sherlock couldn't hide a smile. "Yes, Addie. We're going to go visit _Scotland_ Yard. Let's go get a cab."

"Ok. Is Mr. John coming?"

"No, Mr. John's going to stay here. We won't be long."

Addie waved goodbye to John and followed Sherlock out to the cab.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! I did manage to get this updated, even if it is a bit later than usual. I had a great birthday, even though I am now old :p For those of you following my other story, Fly in the Ointment, I'm working on the next chapter so please bare with me. Anyways, thanks for all your support and here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Addie laid her note on the seat next to her so it wouldn't get crumpled in her pocket. She wanted it to be nice and neat so Anderson would like it. Sherlock saw the paper and became curious. He didn't remember seeing her with any paper when they were leaving. He saw that it was a page ripped from her journal and he immediately got scared that she was going to show one of her entries to Lestrade or Donovan. He reached for the paper.

"Addie, what's this?" he said as he picked it up.

"Sherlock! Give it back!" she said trying to grab it from him.

"What is it?" he asked again, pulling it away from her.

"Stop it! You're gonna rip it!" Addie yelled.

Sherlock reluctantly let go. "Addie, can I please see it?"

"It's just a note," she said.

"For who?"

"Mr. An'erson. It's a thank you note I made for him."

Sherlock looked at her thoughtfully.

"Do you wanna read it? You gotta promise you won't laugh or make fun of me," Addie said.

"I promise Addie," he said.

"Pinkie swear?" she asked.

"Pinkie swear," he said, crossing her pinkie with his.

Addie handed over her now slightly crumpled paper and Sherlock read it over.

_Dear Mr. Anerson,_

_Thank you for saving me from the big bus. You were very brave! I 'preeshiate your sacrifice and your heerowik akshuns. I am very grateful that you were there to save me and keep me from getting hurt. I'm sorree you hit your head and got a 'cussion and had to go to the hospital. Mr. Jawn said a 'cussion can be very painful and it gives you a bad headake. I hope your headake goes away soon and you feel better! Thanks again for helping me not get hurt!_

_Love Addie Holmes_

Sherlock smiled and looked at the pictures drawn on the bottom of the page. There was a lopsided flower and a cloudless rainbow. He had to admit the note was very sweet. He admired her childlike love and gratitude towards people she barely knew. Even if Anderson is an idiotic prat, he still deserved every bit of appreciation Addie gave him. He handed the note back to her and smoothed out the creases he had made in it when he tried to pull it away from her earlier.

Addie bit her lip nervously and looked at Sherlock. "Do you think he'll like it? Mr. John helped me spell some words, but only the really hard ones. I sounded the rest out by myself. And I drawed a flower and a rainbow cuz they make me happy and maybe they will make him happy too and help his head feel better."

Sherlock patted her head, "I think he'll like it a lot Addie." And he should. If he doesn't he'll have a black eye to match his bruised head.

They pulled up to the Yard and Sherlock paid the cabbie. He took her hand in his and made his way to Lestrade's division.

"Hi Mr. 'Strade!" Addie greeted brightly.

Lestrade smiled back, "Hi Addie. How are you feeling? "

"I'm much better! My head still kinda hurts a little but I got medicine for it."

"Good to know," he said with a wink.

"We're here to see Mr. An'erson. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is actually, he's in his office right down the hall," Lestrade said. "I'll show you." Lestrade led them to Anderson's office and knocked on the closed door.

Anderson opened it. "Yes, sir?"

"Addie and Sherlock Holmes here to see you? Are you busy?"

Anderson looked shocked and slightly horrified that Sherlock Holmes was coming to his office, but a quick look from Lestrade had him agreeing.

"No, it's fine You can send them in," he answered.

Addie came through first, shyly and quietly coming to a stop at his desk.

"Hello Mr. An'erson," she greeted politely.

"Hello," he said back. He could see Sherlock lingering in the doorway.

"Me and Sherlock wanted to say thank you," Addie said, looking to Sherlock and gesturing him inside.

Sherlock came in and stood behind Addie.

"Anderson," he greeted.

"Holmes," he said back, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to say…thank you," Sherlock gritted out, as if showing any gratitude towards Anderson pained him. "Thank you…for saving my sister. It was very…er…nice of you," he finished awkwardly.

"You're…uh…welcome," Anderson answered back just as awkward.

That was as much as either man was going to say to the other.

"I wrote you a thank you note and I drawed some pictures for you," Addie spoke up. "Do you wanna see?"

Sherlock was staring at him, as if daring him to upset her and see what happens.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

Addie walked up to his chair and handed him the note. He read it over and couldn't help but smile at it. Addie watched his face nervously and waited for his reaction.

"Thanks kid, it's great. I really like it," Anderson said.

Addie's face lit up and she enthusiastically got closer to him to show her the pictures she drew. "I drawed a flower cuz flowers are pretty and I like flowers. And then I drawed a rainbow cuz rainbows and flowers make me happy and make me feel better when I don't feel good. And I know your head got hurt real bad so I thought they would make you feel better too."

Anderson now had a stupid grin on his face. "They do, Addie. I feel better already."

Addie beamed at him but then her face grew worried again. "You have a big bump on your head Mr. An'erson. And you got a lotta cuts and bruises," she said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry you got a 'cussion and had to go to the hospital cuz of me. And I'm sorry you got hurt!"

Anderson turned to face her. "It's ok kid. I'm not that hurt. I'll survive," he winked at her. "Don't worry about me. The most important thing is that you're alright. Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"Uh-huh. I got a bruise on my head. See," she pointed to her forehead. "But it doesn't really hurt too bad anymore. I have medicine for it and Sherlock and Mr. John make sure I take it. It's really yucky though. I don't like it, but Sherlock said I have to take it if I wanna get better."

Anderson eyed Sherlock who was still lingering in the doorway.

"Well, your brother is right. It's important to take your medicine, even if it doesn't taste good."

"Do you have medicine for your head, Mr. An'erson? I hope it's not as gross as mine!"

Anderson laughed at that. "I do have medicine, but it's not too bad."

"Oh, good!" Addie said, relieved.

Sherlock spoke up from the doorway, "Let's go Addie. I'm sure Anderson has a lot of work to do." Sherlock knew Addie could stay and talk for hours if she was allowed to. It was not even 10 minutes and Sherlock was already getting uncomfortable.

Addie nodded in acknowledgement but still stood by Anderson's desk.

"Thank you for saving me and being brave!" she said as she hugged him. Anderson awkwardly patted her back.

"Er..yeah. You're welcome, Addie," he said as she let go.

Addie walked over to Sherlock and took his hand to leave the office. She looked back as they got to the door. "Bye Mr. An'erson! I hope your head feels better soon!" she said and waved.

Anderson said a quick "thank you" and waved back.

He watched as the pair left his office and turned down the hall. He looked back to the note she had given him and pulled a pin from his desk. Call him sentimental and soft, but he knew he had to pin it up on the wall. It was one of the nicest letters he'd ever received.


	15. Chapter 15

**Short chapter this time guys. Sorry! I'm back to my 8 hour work days (boo!) so things are busy. Hoping to get back into my groove and get to posting more soon. This is just a bit of a filler chapter. Setting up for the next few. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

John sleepily shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge, intending to grab some milk for his tea. He was met with an empty milk carton sitting open in the shelf. With barely restrained anger he yelled to Sherlock in the other room.

"Why didn't you tell me we're out of milk?"

"Oh. Sorry. We're out of milk," Sherlock said. "Mind going down to the market to pick some up?"

John sighed in annoyance and walked in the room to talk to the lounging detective. "You know, you could always come with me, or better yet, go yourself!"

"Nah, no thanks," Sherlock replied.

John rolled his eyes and went to go get dressed.

"I'll come wif you Mr. John! I wanna go to the grossey store," Addie said from her spot on the floor.

"It's _grocery_ store, Addie," Sherlock interjected.

"Oh, sorry. Can I go to the gro-suh-ree store wif you, Mr. John?"

John smiled. "Of course, kiddo. Go get changed and we'll head out when you're ready," he said.

Ten minutes later John and Addie were walking down the street to the local market in town. Addie was under strict orders to hold John's hand the whole time and not run off. The walk wasn't too long, but John supposed he wasn't four-years-old, so it was probably harder for Addie than him. When she got tired he settled for giving her a piggy-back ride and listened to her giggle the rest of the way when he bounced her up and down.

John set her back on the floor when they entered the market and Addie clapped. "That was fun!"

John smiled and grabbed a small trolley from the front entrance.

"Addie, stay by the trolley ok? No wandering off. I mean it," John told her sternly.

"Ok, Mr. John. I promise!"

"Good girl. Now, let's see…ah, milk!" John said walking towards the aisle.

After getting the milk they wandered a bit, brainstorming what else they might need.

"We need some more jam, Mr. John," Addie told him. "Strawberry please," she pointed to the shelf in front of her.

"Strawberry? Not blackcurrant?" John asked.

Addie made a disgusted face. "Blech! Blackcurrant is yucky! Mycof likes blackcurrant though. He's weird," she whispered.

John chuckled, "Alright then, strawberry it is. I wonder if we need more marmalade," John started muttering to himself and walking further down the aisle to explore his options in marmalade.

"I'll get the jam, Mr. John," Addie said. He didn't seem to hear her though as he never stopped his muttering or perusing.

Addie, wanting to be helpful, decided to reach for the jam herself. She couldn't quite reach the jar so she planted her feet on the bottom shelf and started climbing. When she finally had the jar in hand, she shifted her foot to climb back down, but unfortunately her foot slipped and she scrambled to get the traction back. She nearly crashed to the ground, jam and all, when strong arms caught her and set her down gently.

"Addie! What were you doing?!" John said harshly.

"I was just trying to be helpful," she frowned and looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry."

John took the jam from her and carefully set it in the trolley. "It's good you want to help, Addie, but climbing the shelf is never a good idea. Next time, ask me and I can lift you up to get it. Alright?"

"Ok," Addie said shyly. "Am I in trouble?" she asked looking sad.

"No sweetie, you're fine. Now come on, I think we're done," he said, taking her hand.

"Mr. John?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get these raspberry scones, please?" she asked as she pulled a box from one of the shelves.

"That's a lot of sugar, Addie, plus you won't eat all of those scones," John said.

"No, not for me," she said, as if it was obvious. "For Sherlock. They're his favorite!"

John never even knew Sherlock had a favorite anything. He nodded at her. "Yeah, alright. I don't see why not. They are his favorite after all."

"Yay! Thanks Mr. John! Sherlock's gonna be real happy!"

"You're welcome Addie," John said, smiling.

Finally they were in the check-out line and the machine was actually working for him this time around. John let Addie scan some of the food and she helped him put it in the bags. Her excitement over scanning groceries made him smile and warmed his heart. She was so carefree and truly childlike in her approach to life and he found it incredibly refreshing.

With groceries in hand, they left to make the long (ish) walk back to the flat. Addie had her hand gripped on John's coat since his hands were full of bags. That's when it started raining.

"Great, just bloody great!" John muttered. The rain was cold and blowing into their faces, soaking them in minutes.

"I wish Mycof was here wif his big umbrella," Addie said, shielding her face from the sideways rain.

Mercifully they made it home and hauled the groceries into the kitchen, with no help from Sherlock of course. In fact, he didn't even notice them until he looked up briefly from his paper and saw a soaking wet John looking less-than-amused. Addie was next to him, also soaking and shivering.

Sherlock told them to stop dripping on the floor and ordered them to go change and warm up. To their pleasant surprise, they found tea waiting for them at the table. John figured it was Sherlock's way of apologizing for making them walk to the store and them getting drenched in the process.

Addie and John eventually warmed up from their tea and Addie stopped shivering.

"Sherlock, I got your favorite thing at the gro-suh-ree store!" Addie said excitedly. She jumped off her chair and went to find the scones. She returned with a box and set it down in front of him. Sherlock looked wary and carefully opened the box.

He smiled and immediately took a scone and started munching on it. "Thank you, Addie. That was very nice of you."

"You're welcome, Sherlock. That's for being such a great big brother!" She launched a hug at him and he returned it.

"Now sit down and finish your breakfast before I eat your scone too," Sherlock said making grabby hands toward her plate. Addie laughed and moved her plate away to finish her tea and breakfast in peace.


	16. Chapter 16

***peeks head in* Uh...hey guys. If anyone's still here...So sorry! But my sister had her baby and I have a nephew and he's wonderful and gorgeous and I've been trying to help her out since she's a first time mom and my stories were a bit neglected...I'm so sorry! I'm terrible, I know! But the good news is I'm here and I'm back! Right? Right...ahem. Well, here's Chapter 16.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next day Lestrade called in a missing person's case turned murder investigation and they were on their way to the scene.

"Achoo!" Addie sneezed and sniffled.

"Bless you," John replied.

"Thanks Mr. Jo-o-o achoo!" she said and sniffled again. She started rubbing her eyes and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Addie, please don't use your sleeve as a tissue," Sherlock said as he stared out the cab window.

John seemed suspicious and concerned about Addie's sniffles and sneezes. She seemed a bit…off after breakfast and their unintentional soaking on the way home.

"Addie, are you feeling alright?" John asked.

Addie rubbed her head and her eyes a bit before answering, "Uh-huh. I just got a tickle in my nose. And my head hurts a little."

"The medicine should start working soon," Sherlock reassured her. John chalked it up to being tired and left it at that.

They arrived at the scene and once again Addie was relegated to the police car with strict orders to not leave at all, unless it was an actual emergency; not a kitty or a necklace charm.

Addie sat patiently and watched the cars and people passing by. Her head was bothering her and she couldn't seem to stop shivering even though she'd warmed up from the rain incident earlier. Her nose was runny and her throat felt scratchy. She really didn't feel well and she hoped Sherlock and John were almost done so she could go home and rest. Her stomach was now doing flip-flops and there was a dull ache in the pit of it. She started sweating and she knew she was really feeling unwell. She then felt an intense need to get out of the car and find them both so she could go home and feel better. Addie saw Lestrade lingering outside of the car and she wanted to get out and tell him to get Sherlock because she felt sick. However, John had said only an emergency, and this didn't necessarily qualify as such. She decided then to get his attention without getting out of the car, so she started knocking on the window.

Lestrade heard a faint knocking sound and he stood still to strain his ears for the source of it. He turned towards the car and saw Addie hitting her fist against the window. He walked over and unlocked the car, then opened the door for her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ummm, Mr. 'Strade…is Sherlock almost done?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Addie, why?"

"Oh, I just want him, that's all," she replied.

Lestrade was confused. Usually Addie sat nice and quiet, patiently waiting to be let out…well except that one time, but that was a fluke. He watched as Addie sniffled and brought her hand to her forehead and started rubbing it.

"Is your head bothering you?" he asked.

Addie nodded but said no more.

Lestrade also noticed she seemed to be very pale and sweating, with a glassy look in her eyes. He opened the door farther and beckoned her out of the car.

"But Mr. John said only emergencies," Addie said, worried about getting in trouble.

"It's alright, you're with me," he reassured her. "Plus, you look like you need some air."

"Mr. 'Strade? I really want Sherlock. I don't feel very good," Addie told him.

"What's the matter?"

"My head hurts and my tummy hurts and I feel really hot, but cold at the same time," she explained.

Lestrade took in her pale face, glassy eyes, and shaky hands. He brought his own hand to her forehead and pulled it back quickly when he felt the heat radiating off of her.

"Damn kid, I think you have a pretty nasty fever there. Let me go get Sherlock, alright? Will you be ok for a minute or so?"

Addie's face paled even more and she gave a short nod. She opened her mouth to say 'yes' but ended up vomiting all down her front and all over the ground. Lestrade was lucky enough to avoid the mess, but now had to deal with a hysterical and sick four-year-old.

"I w-w-want S-S-Sherlock!" she wailed.

Lestrade was desperately looking around for the consulting detective and awkwardly standing with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry M-M-Mr. 'Strade! I'm sorry I throwed up! I just don't feel g-g-good!"

"It's alright," he tried to console her as he rubbed a hand up and down her heaving back. He was ready to run into the house and pull Sherlock out, but he knew he couldn't leave her alone outside.

Addie was now hiccupping and crying loudly while saying "I want Sherlock!" repeatedly. Lestrade worried she'd make herself sick again if she continued. Mercifully Sherlock and John walked out hurriedly, apparently hearing Addie's pleading for her brother.

They stopped short when they saw the vomit staining her clothes and the ground. It was clear Addie was feeling ill and was now beside herself. John, ever the doctor, immediately began checking her over and running his own diagnostics. He brought his hand to her forehead and pulled it off quickly when he felt how hot she was.

"Shit! High fever, glassy eyes, headache, vomiting," he muttered as if talking to himself. "Sounds like the flu."

"Anything else, Addie?" Sherlock asked.

"My throat and my nose are bugging me. And my tummy feels really funny. It hurts bad, Sherlock!"

"Alright sweetheart, you're going to be ok," Sherlock said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry I throwed up and made a mess! And I'm sorry I got out! But Mr. 'Strade said I could to get some air and I didn't wanna get sick in the car," Addie sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"No Addie, it's ok. You aren't in trouble. It's good you got out. That's a good thing," John said.

"I made a big mess!" she hiccupped.

"Nothing we can't fix with a washing machine and fresh clothes," Sherlock told her. "Do you still feel bad? As if you might get sick again?" he asked.

"No, not right now. I just wanna go home!"

Sherlock and John knew a cab was out of the question so Lestrade offered one of the Yard's cars to take them back. Sherlock sat with Addie in the back and she leaned against him, careful not to get him messy from her vomit. John quickly briefed Lestrade on their theories and gave him their notes. They both returned to the car and smiled at the sight of Sherlock gently running his hands over Addie's head as in lay in his lap. John climbed in the front and left Sherlock to comfort his sister.

Lestrade walked around to the back window and leaned in a bit to see Addie. "I hope you feel better, kiddo. You kick this flu in the butt, ok?"

"Ok," she said faintly. "Fank you Mr. 'Stwade," she slurred, sleepy and feverish. He smiled and gave the car a pat as it took off towards Baker Street.


End file.
